La perfecta relación con la persona imperfecta
by GabyMarie
Summary: "No hay mal que por bien no venga". Cuando una serie de sucesos obligan a Riko Sakurauchi a volver a casa, ella jamás se imaginó que en ese viaje estaría destinada a encontrar a su persona perfecta aún si no es tan perfecta como parece. You x Riko


**La perfecta relación con la persona imperfecta.**

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

 _NdelA: Este OneShot está dedicado completamente a mi otra mitad, mi pedacito de cielo y mi alma gemela. Estamos de manteles largos celebrando nuestro octavo aniversario y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que con la OTP, así que, esto es para ti corazón, con mucho amor, para Mag Max Bigotes. Te amo 3_

* * *

—¿Pero eso quiere decir que puedo tocar? ¿No hay nada mal con mi cuerpo?—preguntó Riko alarmada—. ¡Tiene que haber un error doctora! Lo he intentado, y no puedo hacer nada, no puedo tocar, es como si mi mente hubiera dejado de procesar la música, ¡Hay algo mal conmigo! —gritó con frustración golpeando con sus manos sobre el escritorio—. Tiene que hacer algo.

—Los estudios no mienten Sakurauchi-san, todo está bien, tu cerebro está bien y fuera de los raspones y pequeñas heridas — señaló a las heridas de sus brazos—. Pero estas no fueron profundas, no hay nada mal contigo, deberías poder tocar el piano con normalidad.

—¡Pero es que eso no puede ser! Lo he intentado —la voz de Riko se quebró—, de verdad que lo he intentado y no puedo.

—Escucha, estas cosas pasan —dijo la mujer—, sobretodo cuando existe estrés postraumático. Lo mejor será que te envíe a rehabilitación, de esa manera podrás trabajar sobre el verdadero problema.

—¿Doctora, considera que un cambio de ambiente ayudaría a Riko-chan a mejorar? —preguntó la madre de Riko preocupada—. Quisiera que tomara un tiempo para descansar y reponerse de este trago amargo y había pensado en que lo hiciera en una ciudad menos ajetreada que Tokio.

—Oh eso sería excelente —respondió la doctora con una amplia sonrisa—. ¿Ustedes no son de aquí?

—Lo éramos pero hace tiempo nos mudamos a Uchiura, una pequeña ciudad cerca de Numazu pero Riko-chan regresó a Tokio a la universidad —informó la madre de Riko.

—Ya veo… —la doctora se rascó la barbilla—. En estos casos lo mejor es no forzar las cosas. En Numazu hay una excelente clínica de rehabilitación en donde también existen muy buenos psicólogos. Si ustedes gustan, puedo hacer el envió para que reciban a Riko en cuanto estén listas.

Riko no había ni escuchado lo que su madre le había dicho a la doctora. Estaba tan frustrada con el hecho de no poder tocar el piano, que sólo escuchó lo último de la conversación.

—Entonces si doctora, haga el envío a Numazu por favor.

—¡¿Qué?!

Y así fue como Riko pasó de ser una prometedora estudiante de música en la escuela más reconocida de Tokio, a chica desempleada y compañera de cuarto de su hermana Yoshiko.

La realidad es que Riko se sentía afortunada de tener a Yoshiko para alegrar sus días. Ellas se habían conocido en la preparatoria, cuando se mudó con su madre en su segundo año a Uchiura, el divorcio de sus padres era muy reciente y querían tener un nuevo inicio y vaya que lo tuvieron.

La madre de Riko conoció a la madre de Yoshiko en una de las reuniones para padres de la preparatoria y fue como amor a primera vista. Las mujeres se enamoraron perdidamente y poco tiempo después hicieron pública su relación. Fue un verdadero escándalo en una ciudad tan pequeña como Uchiura pero al final las cosas funcionaron muy bien para ellas.

Yoshiko y su madre, Yuriko se mudaron a Uchiura durante el último año de la preparatoria de Riko y por lo menos durante ese año, convivieron como una familia bastante alocada pero amorosa. A Riko le gustó tener dos madres, mientras su madre era algo estricta con ella, Yuriko era mucho más flexible y comprensiva, caso contrario cuando se trata de Yoshiko, porque ahí su madre era implacable con ella y no es que estuviera exagerando, algunas veces Riko quería matar a su nueva hermana.

Fue un año ajetreado pero divertido. Riko admiraba la relación de sus madres. Se notaba lo enamoradas que estaban y en parte sentía algo de envidia porque ella nunca había llegado a sentir un amor tan profundo por nadie. Pensaba que era normal puesto que estaba muy centrada en sus estudios. Todo ese año se la pasó estudiando de sol a sol para poder obtener una beca en el conservatorio de música en Tokio, y gracias a su esfuerzo lo consiguió. Lógicamente durante todo ese tiempo, nunca tuvo tiempo para el amor y menos una vez que inició sus estudios. Era una carrera que consumía todo su tiempo.

Se había acostumbrado a vivir con el estrés a tope y le gustaba, le gustaba tener todo su tiempo lleno de música, lleno de aprendizaje, lleno de cosas nuevas, su vida era interesante.

Tenía el talento y estaba recibiendo la mejor educación, su carrera se veía muy brillante. Pero todo cambió para ella en muchos sentidos el día en que se dirigía a Hokkaido a una competencia de piano.

El autobús en el que viajaba con sus compañeros que competirían igual que ella, tuvo una falla en el sistema de frenos y se salió de la carretera. Ella fue de los pocos afortunados que sobrevivieron.

Muchos de sus compañeros murieron al instante, y otros pocos sobrevivieron pero con serias lesiones. Lo que hizo la diferencia para Riko fue el haber traído puesto su cinturón de seguridad, ya que el camión volcó en un barranco y muchos de los chicos salieron proyectados fuera del vehículo, el cual no fue su caso.

Lamentablemente los servicios de emergencia tardaron mucho en llegar hasta ellos y Riko fue testigo de cómo la vida de cada uno de los que quedaban cerca de ella se iba extinguiendo conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Muchas de las cosas que vió en ese día, su mente las fue bloqueando para ella de lo traumáticas que resultaron, sin embargo, por las noches regresaban en forma de pesadillas.

Cuando retiraron los vendajes y sus heridas sanaron, Riko quiso regresar a tocar el piano, pero no pudo hacerlo, sus dedos estaban paralizados. Su madre estuvo con ella durante todo ese tiempo en Tokio, ayudándole en su recuperación, pero cuando les confirmaron que no había nada malo con su cuerpo, no le quedó más remedio que llevarla de regreso a casa.

Ya habían escuchado sobre el estrés postraumático, pero Riko no sabía lo lejos que esa situación podía llegar, y peor era sentir la impotencia de no poderlo revertir.

Al principio se negó a la idea de su madre de hacerla volver a casa. Pero una vez que lo pensó mejor, se dió cuenta que si necesitaba un cambio de aires, de nada le serviría acudir a la escuela si no podía hacer lo principal que era tocar su piano.

Pensó que iría directo a casa con sus madres, pero al llevar la terapia en Numazu, decidieron que lo mejor sería que se quedara a hacerle compañía a Yoshiko. Ella estaba acudiendo a la universidad local estudiando artes escénicas.

La idea de compartir habitación con su hermana no era del todo mala, al menos podría distraerse con la vida universitaria y no sentirse tan fuera de lugar. Aunque debió pensarlo mejor, Yoshiko no era exactamente del tipo de estudiante que se podía considerar "normal" y Riko lo había olvidado por completo hasta que llegó a su habitación.

—¿Negro? ¿Es que acaso no conoces otro color? —preguntó Riko molesta cuando Yoshiko la llevó a la que sería su nueva habitación en el campus universitario—. Todo es negro, los muebles son negros, las cortinas son negras… no me digas que… —Riko corrió hasta la cómoda en donde Yoshiko tenía su ropa interior y jaló uno de sus calzones—. ¡Hasta los calzones son negros Yoshiko-chan!

—¡Yohane! Ya te dije que no soy Yoshiko, soy Yohane. ¡Rayos! No se porqué te cuesta tanto trabajo llamarme por mi nombre Riri —se quejó Yohane molesta de tener que estar corrigiendo todo el tiempo.

—Tal vez porque tu no me llamas por el mío, soy Riko… puedes decirme Riko o Riko-chan pero… ¡no me llames Riri!

—Ya ya… calma hermanita. Y sí, mi color favorito es el negro, porque refleja la oscuridad que llevo en el alma —Yoshiko le quitó a Riko el calzón que tenía entre sus manos—. Si no te importa, puedes dejar mi ropa interior. Ya me tomé la molestia de desocupar espacio en el closet para que puedas guardar tu ropa —Yoshiko cerró el cajón de la cómoda y abrió una de las puertas del clóset de la habitación para mostrar a Riko en dónde guardaría sus cosas.

Todo se veía lleno de ropa, parecía vestuario para alguna obra teatral, Riko ni siquiera podía encontrar espacio vacío para guardar sus cosas pero tampoco es que necesitara tanto. Al contrario de su hermana, ella era muy sencilla para vestir y casi toda su ropa podría permanecer en su maleta de cualquier manera.

La habitación era de tamaño medio. Contaba con dos camas individuales, una de las cuales estaba cuidadosamente decorada con plumas negras pegadas en el cabezal y también, como parte de la exótica decoración habían velas dispuestas por toda la habitación.

—Yo-chan, yo sé que esta es tu habitación y todo pero tienes que quitar algo de velas, ésto parece funeral —se quejó Riko.

—Ese es el punto Riri, se supone que esta debe ser la entrada al infierno —objetó Yohane terminando de acomodar las maletas de Riko.

—Está bien está bien —Riko dió su brazo a torcer —, pero por lo menos tienes que permitir que entre algo de luz a este lugar, en serio me da escalofríos.

—Puedes abrir las cortinas, pero es todo lo que tendrás —Yohane era muy inflexible cuando se trataba de alterar el orden de sus cosas.

Riko abrió las cortinas esperando a que la luz llegara a la lúgubre habitación, sólo para encontrar una especie de plástico pegado en las ventanas que seguía impidiendo que la luz del sol entrara.

—¿De qué sirve abrir las cortinas cuando tienes este horrible papel pegado en las ventanas?

—Honestamente Riri, creo que estás un poco estresada —Yoshiko jaló a Riko a la cama y la forzó a sentarse, ella se acomodó detrás y empezó a masajear sus hombros—. Esta habitación es perfecta, la vida en el campus es tranquila y con tus terapias verás que estarás recuperada en un santiamén.

—Eso espero Yo-chan —Riko se relajó ante los mimos de Yoshiko, raras veces tenían ese tipo de interacción pero era agradable—. Sólo quiero recuperar mi vida de antes.

—Y lo harás Riri, ésto es un pequeño bache —Riko sintió repentinamente que Yoshiko la abrazaba por la espalda—. Y me alegro mucho de que estés aquí —su voz estaba algo afectada aunque trataba de disimularlo—. Cuando mamá me dijo lo que había pasado, yo pensé que…

Desde el accidente, Riko sólo había hablado con ella por teléfono y mensajes. Era raro tener a alguien preocupándose por ella de esa manera pero se sentía bien, por primera vez desde entonces, se sentía verdaderamente afortunada de contar con alguien que la respaldara.

—Yo sé que todo volverá a la normalidad, sólo quisiera que fuera un poco más rápido —confesó Riko devolviendo el abrazo a Yoshiko—. Gracias por preocuparte.

—No es que me preocupara tanto —las muestras de afecto no eran lo suyo y Riko amaba el lado tsundere de su hermanita, sentía cierto placer en hacerla sonrojar—. De… de cualquier manera, me da gusto que estés aquí.

—A mi tambien Yo-chan.

Cuando le dijeron a Riko que tomaría sesiones con el psicólogo, ella pensó que sería sólo cuestión de acostarse en un sofá, contar sus penas y esperar a que mágicamente sus problemas se resolvieran, pero las cosas no funcionaban así. La terapia que estaba llevando era mucho más compleja que eso.

Iniciaba con una ligera charla que tenía con su psicólogo, la cual era hasta cierto punto tranquila. Después le dejaban sola por un par de horas en donde tenía que resolver algunos ejercicios que le encargaban, eran cuestionarios y pruebas de destreza mental. Posteriormente tenía nuevamente sesión con el psicólogo basada en las pruebas que había resuelto y finalizaba el día con terapia física para reforzar la motricidad fina.

Todo sonaba muy bonito en teoría, pero en la práctica era más que nada aburrido. Riko llevaba ya una semana haciendo eso todo los días y no había notado ningún avance, a pesar de que estaba poniendo todo su empeño en ello. En ese día en particular se sentía muy frustrada pues no pudo ni siquiera tocar una canción simple en un piano de juguete lo que terminó haciendo que explotara y se peleara con su terapeuta.

Para ayudar a calmarla, el hombre le pidió que se diera una vuelta por la clínica, para que conociera a más personas y pudiera expandir sus horizontes. Riko no entendió a lo que se refería el hombre, pero la idea de tomar un respiro fue suficiente para sacarla a caminar por el lugar.

Para ser una clínica local tenía bastantes áreas interesantes. No sólo contaba con el área de psicología, tambíen estaba el área de rehabilitación física en la que habían muchos aparatos y un área de albercas. Se veía como un centro acuático, y hasta le dieron ganas de nadar un rato. Pero claro, lo suyo no tenía nada que ver con ese tipo de terapias y estaba conciente que no las recibiría.

Caminaba entre los pasillos hasta que llegó a un área en la que se marcaba como acceso restringido. Estaba por darse la vuelta cuando escuchó un fuerte grito proveniente del interior de la extraña habitación.

Estaba por darse la vuelta pero la puerta se abrió abruptamente y chocó de frente con una chica que con el impulso que llevaba terminó cayendo sobre ella.

—¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! —se quejó la chica malhumorada—. ¿Por qué no te fijas por donde vás?

—¿Eh? ¿Yo? Pero si tu fuiste la que chocó contra mí —Riko apenas estaba recuperándose del golpe cuando se encontró con unos gélidos ojos azules que la miraban con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Tiene que volver aquí Watanabe-san!

Varios hombres que iban tras ella le dieron alcance y Riko pudo ver cómo la chica con la que había chocado trataba de ponerse de pie nuevamente pero algo en su pierna no se lo permitía.

—¡Ya les dije que esto no sirve de nada y me quiero ir a casa ya! —gritó la chica malhumorada tratando de ponerse de pie.

Riko quiso ayudarla tomando su mano para incorporarla pero ella la apartó de un manotazo.

—¿Ves? Esto es tu culpa, si no te hubieras cruzado en mi camino yo ya estaría fuera de aquí —la chica estaba furiosa y su voz lo denotaba.

—Pero si no puedes ni caminar —Riko recogió su mano y se levantó por el otro lado dejando a la chica de mirada intensa y cabellos grisáceos tirada en el suelo.

Los hombres que la iban persiguiendo llegaron hasta ella y con fuerza la levantaron para sentarla en una silla de ruedas.

Riko pudo ver cómo la chica luchaba contra ellos, pero era mucho más pequeña en comparación aunque sus brazos eran bastante fuertes. En su acercamiento pudo ver marcados músculos tanto en sus brazos como en sus piernas.

Después de su extraño acercamiento con la chica del ala prohibida, Riko decidió regresar hasta donde estaba su terapeuta para seguir con su trabajando. Se disculpó por su mal comportamiento y decidió que a pesar de no tener avances con su problema, no se comparaba con lo que muchos otros pacientes estaban pasando y eso la animó a continuar esforzándose confiando en que pronto tendría alguna mejoría.

Las semanas pasaron y se fue acostumbrando a su rutina. Todo estaba regresando a la normalidad para ella menos su habilidad para tocar en el piano. Pero no por eso había renunciado a hacer música. En lugar de eso, empezó a aplicar sus conocimientos y a componer música, si no podía tocarla, al menos empezó a crearla.

El paso de los días y su relativa tranquilidad también la llevó a pasar más tiempo en la clínica, en parte por que se sentía útil estando ahí, sentía que estaba trabajando para mejorar y también porque había algo más que la atraía a estar ahí aunque no sabía exactamente qué era.

Fue natural que se hiciera voluntaria para ayudar en otras áreas de la rehabilitación. Estaba especialmente interesada en el área de rehabilitación física y fue ahí a donde dirigió su atención.

El primer día que pasó en el área de piscinas, se volvió a encontrar con aquella chica extraña de mirada intensa. Nuevamente fue testigo de uno de sus dramas.

En esta ocasión fue en la piscina termal. Estaba haciendo una serie de ejercicios pero tenía contracturado el rostro por el dolor. Ninguna de las personas que estaban a su alrededor atinaba a decir algo, pero era evidente que quien quiera que fuera, se trataba de una persona importante, no por nada tenía a tres de los mejores rehabilitadores de la clínica trabajando en ese momento con ella.

Riko se sentía intrigada, no podía despegar su mirada de la piscina aunque lo intentara. A pesar de la pésima actitud que la chica mostraba hacia los demás, se notaba que estaba trabajando muy duro en su recuperación y Riko se sentía intrigada de quién era esa persona.

Su trabajo consistía en proveer de toallas a los pacientes y levantar las que ya estuvieran usadas. No era lo que tenía en mente cuando se inscribió al programa de voluntarios, ella quería entrar en acción y ayudar directamente a los pacientes pero le explicaron que poco a poco sus tareas iban a ir aumentando de dificultad en medida de su esfuerzo así que no dudó en dar lo mejor de sí.

Mientras realizaba sus tareas, gritos provenientes del lugar en dónde estaba su chica misteriosa llamaron su atención y no le sorprendió escucharla gritando nuevamente a sus instructores.

Se acercó con sigilo, tratando de disimular que seguía trabajando aunque sólo lo hacía por enterarse del chisme.

—¡No entiendo por qué sigue siendo tan jodidamente doloroso! —bufó la chica con franca molestia desplomándose sobre una de las bancas que estaba justo frente a la piscina—. ¡Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo! Debería estar bien… ¡Ustedes dijeron que esto sólo era cuestión de tiempo!

—Y lo es Watanabe-san, es sólo cuestión de tiempo, está usted mejorando…

—¡No! Es que ustedes no tienen una idea de lo que estoy perdiendo pasando todo este tiempo en la estúpida rehabilitación, ¡si no logro mejorar, voy a perderlo todo!

—Le advertimos que tenía lesiones muy serias, es normal que el dolor continúe cuando hace ejercicios —explicó uno de los hombres guardando la compostura.

—¡Ya han pasado tres semanas desde entonces! —bufó You—. No es posible que no pueda dar un paso sin que el jodido dolor me atraviese hasta la cadera.

—Entienda Watanabe-san, su fractura fue muy delicada, su pierna se rompió en muchos pedacitos, tiene que dejar que todo termine de curarse —ninguno de los hombres parecía alterarse por los malos modos de You, al contrario, ya estaban acostumbrados al mal humor de la chica y a su frustración.

—¡Pero cómo es posible que tardemos tanto tiempo! No puedo seguir así, tienen que hacer algo más —la chica chorreaba agua por todos lados y Riko sintió que era su responsabilidad hacer algo al respecto.

Lentamente se acercó hasta donde estaba ella, con una toalla limpia que llevaba abrazando a su pecho. Iba avanzando despacio, como cuando estás frente a un animal rabioso y tienes miedo de llevarte una mordida.

—Emm… disculpe… traje su toalla… —dijo Riko algo temerosa.

A pesar de que parecían tener una edad similar, Riko se sentía intimidada por la chica frente a ella. En parte por que era la primera vez que la veía de tan cerca, claro, sin contar aquel primer encuentro desafortunado en el que no pudo percatarse de mucho más que lo que tenía enfrente pero ahora podía apreciar mejor sus facciones. Tenía un bello rostro y su cuerpo era bastante más musculoso que el suyo aunque era más bajita que ella, pero se notaba que el ejercicio era parte importante de su vida.

You desvió su atención y se encontró con una chica pelirroja de cabellos rojizos que la miraba con cierto temor.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó molesta por la interrupción.

—Sólo traje una toalla, está mojando el asiento —respondió Riko.

No le sorprendió el trato rudo que recibió pero si le molestaba un poco.

—Bien… —la chica la arrebató de sus manos y comenzó a secarse—. ¿Algo más? —preguntó en tono despectivo al ver que seguía ahí parada observandola.

—Ah… no nada —respondió Riko apenada haciendo una ligera reverencia antes de retirarse.

—Espera un momento. Ya me acordé en dónde te había visto antes —Riko sintió que la jalaron del brazo—. Eres la estúpida que chocó contra mí el otro día —una sonrisa engreída apareció en su rostro haciendo que la sangre de Riko hirviera de coraje.

—¡¿Qué?! Yo no choqué contra ti —Riko jaló su brazo para soltarse—. Tu fuiste la que chocó contra mi y no soy ninguna estúpida.

—¿Y esta quien es? —ignorando completamente lo que Riko había dicho, la chica de cabello grisaceo se dirigió hacia sus rehabilitadores.

—Ella es una voluntaria Watanabe-san, me parece que su nombre es… —el hombre trataba de recordar el nombre de Riko ya que se había presentado con ellos por la mañana.

—Sakurauchi Riko y no tiene porque ignorarme, si estoy justo frente a usted. Es usted una persona muy grosera y engreída —de mala gana Riko le arrebató la toalla con la que se había secado y se retiró.

—Uh ju ju —respondió burlona—. ¿Cúal es tu problema niña estirada? —le gritó mientras veía como se retiraba dejandola hablando sola.

Riko se sentía ofuscada. Inicialmente se le había hecho interesante la chica de ojos azules pero después de esto, sólo podía pensar que era una idiota engreída.

Le llevó todo el día pasar el trago amargo de la mañana y aún cuando regresó a casa por la noche seguía estado de mal humor.

—¡Riri llegaste! —dijo Yoshiko emocionada cuando su hermana entró a la habitación.

—Te dije que no me llames Riri —respondió evidentemente molesta. Apenas y se quitó los zapatos en la entrada y dejó caer sus cosas en el piso, sin tomarse la molestia de acomodarlas como usualmente lo hacía. Se desplomó sobre la cama y se colocó una almohada sobre su cabeza

—¿Mal día? —preguntó Yoshiko sentándose a horcajadas sobre su espalda.

—¡Bajate! —dijo Riko revolviéndose bajo el peso de su hermana—. Estás pesada.

—No lo estoy —rió frenéticamente Yoshiko—. Pero tú, hermana —con trabajo le quitó la almohada con la que se estaba cubriendo—, andas muy sensible, necesitas distraerte, eso de hacer voluntariado te está afectado.

—Ay es que hoy conocí a una verdadera idiota —bufó Riko recordando las palabras de la chica—, y me puso de mal humor.

—Si, ya lo veo —Yoshiko dejó la almohada a un lado y se quitó de encima de Riko—. Pero no temas mi little demon, Yohane tiene la solución a su problema.

Yoshiko se bajó de la cama y fue a rebuscar entre su closet, minutos después regresó con un bonito vestido en color rojo bastante provocador para el gusto de Riko pero no podía negar que era bonito.

—Te lo regalo —lo depositó en la cama de su hermana—. Es mi mejor vestido y el día de hoy quiero que me hagas el honor de utilizarlo.

Riko no pudo evitar soltar una risilla al ver el vestido frente a ella. —¿Y en dónde se supone que lo voy a utilizar? Es bonito y todo pero en esta pequeña ciudad no hay muchos lugares a donde ir.

—No subestimes a mi bonita ciudad —Yohane hizo su pose característica y despues de algunos movimientos extraños simulando que invocaba algún demonio, dejó caer un póster sobre Riko—. Estas de suerte, el día de hoy es la fiesta más increíble de todo el año. La crema y nata de todas las universidades cercanas estarán ahí.

—Oh… ya veo… —Riko miró la propaganda frente a ella y regresó su atención a Yoshiko—. No voy a ir —dijo con simpleza dejando el papel de lado.

—¡¿Cómo que no vas a ir?! ¡Tienes que ir! —se apresuró a decir levantando el papel para mostrarle a Riko lo genial que iba a ser la fiesta—. Habrá música, y mucha gente genial que viene desde otros lados, además tocaran solo las mejores bandas de estos lugares. Es la mejor fiesta del año y tú tendrás la fortuna de ser cita de la chica más codiciada de la ciudad —Yoshiko se paró nuevamente sobre la cama e hizo una pose graciosa—. La gran y magnífica ¡Yohane!

Una sonora carcajada salió de los labios de Riko. Por más que se quiso contener para no hacer sentir mal a su hermana, su pose era demasiado graciosa para no reirse.

—No vamos a ir en una cita Yoshiko chan, ¡Somos hermanas! —dijo Riko aun riendo.

—¡Riri! Tampoco es que te vaya a besar o algo —hizo una mueca de asco—. Necesito que me acompañes… quiero ver a…

—Oh… ¿es esto sobre tu antiguo amor? ¿Hanamaru-chan? —Riko se llevó la mano a la barbilla—. Recuerdo que anduviste tras ella durante toda la preparatoria, ¿ella estará en la fiesta?

El rostro de Yoshiko se puso rojo completamente. —No es sobre Maru-chan… ella ya no… —suspiró con pesar—. Bueno, eso no llegó a ningún lado —dijo derrotada.

—Aww Yo-chan —Riko se puso de pie y abrazó a su hermana—. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —la jaló para que se sentara con ella.

—No es que pasara mucho, ella está ahora con alguien más —explicó escuetamente—. Pero esta bien, ella es mi amiga y lo entiendo, mientras sea feliz... por mi está bien.

—Entonces si no es Maru-chan, ¿hay alguien más en quien mi hermanita esté interesada? —Riko empezó a jalar los cachetes de Yoshiko con fuerza.

—¡Oye eso duele! —se quejó—. Emm… bueno, a decir verdad… ¿recuerdas a la mejor amiga de Maru?

—¿Ruby-chan? ¿De verdad? —Riko reviró los ojos—.¿No puedes expandir tus horizontes un poco más allá de ellas dos?

—Ella es linda —se defendió.

—No estoy diciendo que no lo sea, ella es del tipo inocente y dócil, así como te gustan —alegó Riko—. Espera un momento —la miró con sospechosismo—. ¿Con quién está saliendo Hanamaru?

—¿Eh? ¿Eso que tiene que ver? —preguntó Yoshiko con nerviosismo.

—Si quieres que te ayude, me lo vas a decir —sentenció Riko cruzando sus brazos.

Yoshiko ya conocía bien los desplantes de Riko y no le quedaba más que contarle.

—Ay ya bueno, el año pasado Maru empezó a salir con la "señorita perfección" —hizo una mueca desdeñosa—, Kurosawa Dia.

—¿La hermana de Ruby? —Riko se golpeó la frente con su mano—. Tu eres una persona muy mañosa Yo-chan —le dijo con molestia—. ¿Estás pretendiendo a Ruby-chan por despecho?

—¡Claro que no! —se defendió—. Ella me gusta, es sólo que… no estoy segura de ser su tipo, ¡es una Kurosawa después de todo!

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver? —a veces su hermana era demasiado infantil aunque aparentara mucha madurez—. Eres igual de valiosa que cualquiera de ellas, el amor de Maru no era para ti pero eso no quiere decir que no puedas estar con Ruby.

—Eres rara Riri, hace dos segundos pensé que querías matarme por querer salir con Ruby y ahora… ¿me estás dando ánimos? —Yoshiko se recargó en el hombro de su hermana—. Pero eres mi hermana la rara y así te quiero.

—¿Yo soy la rara? —Riko acarició su cabeza con una sonrisa en el rostro, era genial tener una hermana con quien platicar de ese modo, era diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada y muy divertido—. Bien, pues si vamos a ir a una cita, más te vale ser toda una dama y tratarme como tal. Soy una mujer muy exigente —declaró Riko poniéndose de pie.

—¿Eso quiere decir que si irás? —Yoshiko se levantó de inmediato—. ¡Prepárate Riri! Tendrás la mejor cita que nunca hayas tenido… bueno… no es que tengas mucho para comparar —la picó un poco ganándose un golpe en la coronilla.

—Ven acá pequeño demonio —Riko quiso seguir desquitandose pero Yohane salió corriendo por la habitación causando tremendo alboroto.

Estaba decidido, Riko acudiría a su primera fiesta universitaria. Había escuchado que eran divertidas pero no sabía qué esperar de ella.

* * *

Como nunca había asistido a una fiesta así, Riko pensaba sería en un salón de fiestas o algo parecido pero se llevó una sorpresa cuando llegaron a una gran casa catalogada como una de las pocas mansiones que habían en Numazu.

Fuera de esa sorpresa, encontró todo lo demás tal como lo había pensado, música muy ruidosa y de pésimo gusto, de esa que sólo le parecía ruido sin sentido, había mucho alcohol por todos lados, grandes y ostentosos adornos caracterizados por poseer los logos de las distintas universidades que habían organizado la dichosa fiesta y mucha, mucha gente, demasiada como para sentirse a gusto.

—¿No es la fiesta más increíble del mundo? —preguntó Yoshiko emocionada al ver la cara de su hermana.

—No era el adjetivo que tenía en mente…

—Oh vamos Riri, tienes que darle una oportunidad, no es tan malo como parece, si te sueltas el pelo seguro te divertirás —le dijo picandola por lo mucho que se había esmerado en su arreglo de esa noche.

—¿De qué te quejas? Estás saliendo con la chica más hermosa del lugar… al menos por esta noche.

Yoshiko estaba por contestar cuando algo la dejó sin palabras.

Por la puerta pudo ver que iban entrando Hanamaru del brazo de Kurosawa Dia, ambas se veían espectaculares, no por su arreglo personal sino por , la perfecta armonía se había entre ellas, incluso sus movimientos parecían coordinados, sin duda se pertenecían la una a la otra, pero esa no era la razón por la que Yoshiko se había quedado sin habla. Detrás de Maru y Dia, Ruby iba entrando vistiendo un lindo vestido rosa, no era elegante ni nada, pero le sentaba muy bien.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Riko para ayudar a sacar a su hermana del estupor—. ¿Irás por ella o te quedarás como lela viendola toda la noche?

—¿Eh? —Yoshiko sacudió su cabeza—. No no… esta noche soy tu cita, ¿recuerdas?

—¡Ah no! Si me hiciste venir hasta acá fue porque pensé que era la excusa para tu intento de conquista, no te vas a quedar viendo desde la distancia cómo te roban a esa bonita niña —Riko se soltó del brazo de Yoshiko y con un empujón, la lanzó al mar para que luchara por el amor de la pequeña Kurosawa.

—Eres rara Riri, linda, pero rara —se arregló el vestido, un vestido de esos oscuros estilo gótico que en verdad se le veía bien, Riko se esforzó en matizar un poco lo exagerado de su vestimenta para que combinaran mejor.

Yoshiko se acercó a Ruby y comenzaron a platicar entre ellas, su hermana no era tan lela después de todo cuando se trataba de asuntos del corazón.

Resuelto ese problema, uno nuevo hizo su aparición, Riko se dió cuenta que no podía regresar a casa porque había acordado con Yoshiko que se quedarían hasta entrada la madrugada y estaba bastante lejos para regresar sola, así que se decidió a vagar por la espaciosa casa hasta encontrar un lugar en donde esconderse de todo el barullo.

La casa era impresionante. Fuera de los lugares que estaban abarrotados de gente, habían algunos espacios que eran mucho más interesantes por ser explorados.

Encontró una gran biblioteca que contenía títulos de los que solo había escuchado hablar y sospechaba, por lo exagerado de lo cuidado que estaba el lugar, que habrían algunas primeras ediciones entre tantos libros del lugar.

La zona de la piscina también estaba llena de gente y tampoco es que le apeteciera mezclarse con ellos, aún si tenía acabados muy elegantes.

Siguió caminando hasta que escuchó una melódica voz que la guió al segundo piso de la casa. Gracias a su buen oído, era capaz de reconocer una buena voz aún si estaba a mucha distancia.

Conforme se acercaba, pudo escuchar los acordes de una guitarra que acompañaban la dulce voz, en verdad se sentía atraída por ella.

Sin pensarlo mucho, Riko abrió la puerta, quería descubrir a la portadora de la hermosa voz.

Le sorprendió encontrar a la chica de cabellos grises y mirada vacía cantando y tocando la guitarra. Tan adentrada estaba con su canción, que no se percató de la presencia de Riko hasta que su canción terminó y Riko no hizo nada por disimular su presencia.

—¡Vaya! No sabía que fueras tan talentosa —dijo emocionada por lo que había escuchado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —la chica dejó su guitarra a un lado y se aproximó a Riko amenazadoramente—. Esto no es una función para que vengas a burlarte de mí de esa manera.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención, es solo que… escuché y tú melodía me guió hasta este lugar —se defendió Riko.

—No tienes nada que hacer aquí niña entrometida —la chica se fue hacia adelante y puso su mano sobre la pared cubriendo a Riko con su cuerpo—. Estás nuevamente metiendo tus narices en donde no te llaman.

La cercanía de la chica incomodó a Riko quien la empujó tratando de quitarla de en medio.

—Ya… lo siento, sólo me gustó tu música, no tienes porque ponerte así —a pesar de sus esfuerzos la chica parecía disfrutar haciendo enojar a Riko y no se movía ni un centímetro.

—No tienes que mentir más —la miró con suficiencia—. Sé que te gusto, seguramente te enamoraste de mí desde que chocaste conmigo y ahora no puedes dejar de seguirme. ¿Qué puedo decir? Nadie se resiste a los encantos de Watanabe You —tomó a Riko por la barbilla y trató de plantarle un beso pero se llevó tremendo golpe directo en la nariz que la llevó hasta las lágrimas.

—¡Eres una idiota! —Riko aprovechó el golpe para empujarla aún más lejos y poder salir por la puerta a toda prisa, dejando a la chica doliendose sin darle opción a seguirla.

La odiaba, Riko la odiaba como pocas veces había odiado a alguien, al principio había pensado que era una de esas chicas que tenía una actitud hostil hacia los extraños pero se dió cuenta que simplemente era idiota con todos. c Después de tantos eventos desafortunados, no quería saber má de la antipática Watanabe You.

Le tomó un tiempo encontrar a su hermana, pero ya no estaba dispuesta a esperar más en ese horrible lugar.

Después de un rato de estar buscándola sin éxito, finalmente la encontró en uno de los jardines cercanos a donde iba a tocar la primera banda de la noche.

—¡Riri! —la llamó en cuanto la vió aproximarse.

Yoshiko estaba platicando con Ruby y se les veía muy buena cara a ambas, Riko no quería arruinarles el ambiente así que trató de ser lo más sutil que pudo.

—Hola Ruby-chan —saludó primero a la acompañante de su hermana—. Yo-chan me voy a casa.

—¿Cómo que ya te vas? ¿Por qué? La noche apenas inicia —Yoshiko miró su reloj—. Riri apenas son las 10, no puedes irte a las 10, sólo los perdedores hacen eso.

—Si me permite Sakurauchi-senpai… —habló Ruby algo temerosa. Ya conocía a Riko pero de lejos y solo la había tratado como su senpai cuando estaban en la preparatoria.

—Llamame Riko, Ruby-chan —Riko le acarició la cabeza.

—¡Piggy! —gritó Ruby sorprendida por el contacto.

—Lo… lo siento Ruby-chan, no pretendía asustarte —se disculpó Riko.

—Bien hecho hermana —Yoshiko rodó los ojos con molestia.

—No… está bien, es solo que… bueno, soy un poco tímida —Ruby agachó la cabeza como forma de disculpa—. Lo que quería decir es que a esta hora ya no hay forma de regresar a menos de que posean un vehículo propio, los primeros autobuses y trenes empiezan a dar servicio a las 5 a.m.

—¿Qué? —miró con rencor a Yoshiko—. ¿Y no habías pensado en eso? —le reclamó.

—Técnicamente sí lo pensé, pero mi plan era improvisar sobre la marcha —dijo con temor conociendo bien el carácter voluble de su hermana—. Pero no te enojes Riri, podemos pedirle a Ruby-chan que nos lleve, ¿Podrías?

—Si, no hay problema, más tarde le pido las llaves del coche a Onee-chan y las llevo —respondió Ruby tranquilamente.

Las grandes bocinas del escenario se encendieron y un estruendo llenó el lugar. Las luces iluminaron el escenario, sobre el apareció una chica muy guapa con cabello rubio que Riko no había visto antes y se posicionó en el centro comenzando a hablar.

—Are you having fun?—preguntó en voz alta encendiendo el ambiente de inmediato—. Soy Mari y sere su anfitriona el día de hoy. ¡Es hora de iniciar la fiesta! ¿Están listos?

—¡Si! —se escuchó en coro proveniente del público por sobre la música.

—Esto no se puede iniciar cuando tenemos un reto pendiente —dijo la chica y la multitud bufó en respuesta—. La reina del año pasado contra la retadora de este año concursan por la mano de una exótica belleza americana —la chica dió un paso al frente y dió una vuelta seductora hacia el público que respondió emocionado—. ¡Demos la bienvenida a nuestra retadora de este año, la responsable de que estemos aquí, nuestra anfitriona y dueña de esta bella casa, Watanabe You!

La chica de cabellos grisáceos subió al escenario vistiendo un traje que la hacía parecer un verdadero príncipe, nada que ver con el aspecto descuidado con el que Riko la había visto apenas minutos atrás.

You subió al escenario y tomó la mano de Mari haciendo una reverencia y depositando un beso en el dorso.

—¿Qué clase de payasada es esta? —preguntó Riko molesta.

—La payasada que entretiene a los universitarios —explicó Yohane divertida de la reacción de su hermana.

—Y en la otra esquina tenemos a nuestra reina defensora de la corona, la cual dicho sea de paso, lo ha sido por 2 años consecutivos, y es una verdadera fiera en la alcoba real —Mari guiñó el ojo al público que rugió emocionado con su comentario—. Recibamos a la gran y única… ¡Matsuura Kanan!

Una chica visiblemente más alta y con un cuerpo más trabajado que el de You subió al escenario. La chica llevaba una coleta en alto adornada con una gran corona y vestía como You, un traje principesco que además iba adornado con una gran capa roja que le colgaba desde los hombros.

No se anduvo con rodeos y caminó directamente hacia donde estaba Mari. Sin avisar, colocó sus manos en la espalda de la rubia y la cargó de un solo esfuerzo, para robar finalmente un beso de sus labios que hizo que la multitud se volviera loca gritando y aplaudiendo.

You visiblemente molesta tomó el micrófono de las manos de Mari y dió un paso al frente.

—Si si… disfruta del espectáculo —dijo de manera burlona—. Por que hoy vas a perder la corona contra mí.

You soltó el micrófono y lo tiró al piso retandola.

Kanan seguía sosteniendo a Mari entre sus brazos y no la bajó hasta que estuvo satisfecha robando más besos de sus labios.

Riko no podía evitar mirar el espectáculo que se le hacía además de ridículo, grotesco, "¿Qué clase de estudiantes asistían a estas escuelas?" pensó, pero no pudo evitar darse cuenta que tampoco conocía bien a sus compañeros universitarios. Nunca se tomó el tiempo de asistir a alguna fiesta por mucho que le insistieron y no tenía nada para comparar. Por un momento se sintió tonta por ser tan exigente y no poderse adaptar a el tipo de diversión que disfrutaba la gente de su edad.

—El desafío consistirá en beber tanta cerveza como puedan —anunció Mari mientras se acomodaba la ropa que Kanan había mañosamente levantado—, el objetivo es vaciar este barril —señaló dos grandes barriles que habían subió al escenario y que posicionaron a un lado de dos sillas que recién colocaron—. La que lo haga en el menor tiempo posible, será la ganadora, pero si alguna de ellas cae, vomita o pierde el conocimiento, aún si ya terminó con el contenido de su barril, entonces la otra será declarada vencedora indiscutible y disfrutará su noche mágica con su premio —Mari se acercó hasta las competidoras y depositó un sensual beso en los labios de cada una.

Mari colocó el micrófono frente a ellas para que dirigieran algunas palabras al público.

—¿Estás lista para perder marinerito de quinta? —le preguntó Kanan despectivamente a You.

—Esa rubia estará esta noche calentando mi cama y tú serás quien limpie el desastre por la mañana —respondió You burlona.

—¡Esto es una barbaridad! —dijo Riko a Yohane y Ruby quienes ya poca atención estaban prestando al espectáculo—. Es un concurso de machos.

—Tranquila Riri, ellas sólo están… midiendo miembros —dijo en voz baja—. Ya sabes, viendo quién la tiene más larga.

—¡Desde cuando te has vuelto tan vulgar! —le dió un golpe en la cabeza—. Ruby-chan, no le hagas caso a mi hermana, ella no te conviene—le dijo a la chica arrancándole una sonrisa apenada.

—No sé de qué tanto te quejas Riri, en serio, ni siquiera conoces a esas dos —Yohane tomó a Ruby de la mano y decidió llevarla a otro lugar en donde el mal humor de su hermana no las alcanzara.

La competencia dio inicio, mediante una bomba manual y una manguera empezaron a llenar los tarros frente a ellas.

La gente estaba como loca animando a las competidoras. Riko veía como uno a uno iban vaciando el contenido del tarro en sus gargantas. Era un horrible espectácula. En algún momento, cuando recién ingresó a la universidad Riko probó la cerveza pero su olor era tan desagradable que no le permitió seguir bebiendo y desde entonces no lo volvió a probar. Las dos chicas que tenía enfrente bebían con tal avidez, como si de agua se tratara.

You inició tomando mucho más rápido que Kanan quien llevaba las cosas con calma, se había rezagado dos o tres tarros por detrás de You, pero no se le veía nerviosa, llevaba su paso lento pero constante mientras You solo abría la boca y hacía que el líquido bajara por su garganta sin resistencia, tan sólo pasaba el licor con la rapidez que su garganta le permitía.

Aunque inicialmente Riko quiso despegarse del lugar e ir a buscar a su hermana para que Ruby las llevara a casa como era su plan, había algo que no la dejaba despegar los ojos de You. No entendía por qué razón pasaba esto, estaba más que claro para ella que la odiaba pero aún así se interesaba por saber cómo terminaría la competencia.

Sin darse cuenta, Riko fue avanzando hasta el frente del escenario. Pudo ver, estando tan cerca, que You mostraba claras señales de briaguez. Su rostro se había puesto muy colorado y empezaba a disminuir el ritmo con el que bebía.

Mientras que Kanan parecía que estaba dando un paseo por el parque, no se le veía incómoda o si quiera mostraba algún atisbo de ebriedad, su cuerpo estaba procesando el alcohol mucho mejor que You, era fácil entender por qué es que llevaba años ganando la competencia.

Pero en éste año, parecía que You sería la vencedora, en su barril comenzaba a escasear el líquido y vertió rápidamente lo último en el tarro para beberlo a mayor velocidad.

Cuando terminó con la última gota, se puso de pie, levantando su tarro y abriendo el barril a su lado para voltearlo y mostrar que había terminado con el desafío, ella era la ganadora, o así lo pensó, hasta que lo brusco del movimiento combinado con el olor que emanaba el interior del barril, hicieron que una incontrolable arcada rugiera desde su interior y terminó volviendo todo el contenido de su estómago dentro del barril.

Kanan terminó el líquido que tenía su tarro con suma tranquilidad y se puso de pie caminando hasta donde estaba Mari. Se hincó a sus pies haciendo una pronunciada reverencia y posteriormente se puso de pie para robar un largo y profundo beso de los labios de la chica que se notaba muy contenta ante el resultado de la competencia.

Cuando se separaron, Mari le ofreció el micrófono para que proclamara su victoria.

—Esta inútil niña rica, llegó aquí queriendo robar el título que por derecho me pertenece —gritó Kanan con orgullo—. Pero le he mostrado que no es más que otra inútil que no pertenece a nosotros y ha quedado como lo que es… ¡Una tonta!

El público respondió con un gran aplauso y rugidos ensordecedores. Riko no podía despegar la vista de You. Se le veía muy mal, además de estar volviendo probablemente todo lo que había bebido y más, no se podía sostener en pie, y Riko recordó la lesión por la cual la chica estaba en rehabilitación.

Mientras Kanan seguía humillando a You frente al público, You pudo por fin detener su suplicio y ponerse de pie. Caminaba tambaleante de un lado al otro dirigiendose hacia Kanan.

Riko se dió cuenta lo que ella quería a hacer y corrió hacia las escaleras del escenario para tratar de detenerla sin embargo no llegó a tiempo. You se aprovechó de que Kanan estaba distraída hablando con el público y con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, asestó un puñetazo en su cara. Kanan no se detuvo a evaluar sus daños y respondió con la misma agresividad, conectando un fuerte golpe en el estómago se You que la derribó de inmediato al suelo.

Riko corrió hacia ella lo más rápido que pudo, pero Kanan ya estaba lista para dar un nuevo golpe su adversario caído pero Riko se interpuso entre ellas y Kanan pudo detenerse apenas a tiempo para evitar golpearla.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —bufó Kanan molesta conteniendo la hemorragia de su nariz que goteaba sangre copiosamente como resultado del golpe—. Quítate de en medio o no me vuelvo a detener —advirtió con rabia.

Riko sabía lo caldeados que estaban los ánimos y que eso se lo había ganado You por idiota pero aún así no pudo dejar que la golpiza continuara. Ella había visto lo mucho que la rehabilitación le estaba costando a la chica y lo difícil que era para ella ponerse de pie cada día, no se le hacía justo que por una estupidez como esa, terminar tirando por la borda todo su sufrimiento, una parte de ella se sentía reflejada con el sufrimiento de You siendo esta la la razón por la cual la estaba ayudando.

Como la hemorragia de Kanan no se detenía, Mari fue a auxiliarla, desviando su atención y permitiendo que Riko tuviera al menos algunos segundos para sacar a You del peligro.

Con toda su fuerza la ayudó a incorporarse y cómo pudo, se las arregló para bajarla del escenario. Caminaron hasta el interior de la casa y Riko le pidió que la llevara a su habitación pero You no se mostraba muy cooperativa.

—¡Suéltame! —forcejeaba para liberarse del agarre con el Riko estaba sosteniendola.

En más de una ocasión Riko intentó soltarla pero You no coordinaba lo suficiente para dar un paso sin ayuda y Riko volvía a sostenerla a pesar de las quejas.

—¡Ya basta! —le dijo Riko en cuanto entraron a la habitación y pudo sentar a You—. Eres una persona insoportable y ni siquiera te debería estar ayudando —bufó molesta—. Pude dejarte allá afuera, a que esa chica terminara de golpearte por tu estupidez, pero no lo hice y te traje hasta aquí asi que lo menos que espero de tu persona es que muestres un poco de cortesía y no hagas las cosas tan jodidamente difíciles —concluyó sacando un poco del coraje que tenía contenido contra la chica.

—Sí que tienes carácter —dijo You con una media sonrisa—. Si sigues así podrías ganarte un lugar en mi cama —You se recostó en el mueble y cruzó una pierna sobre la otra en un acto de galantería pero lo único que logró es que el mareo volviera por lo brusco del movimiento lo que terminó desencadenando el vómito nuevamente.

—Yo no sé qué tipo de conquistas acostumbras tener, pero esto —Riko la señaló—. No es nada atractivo. ¡Ah si! olvidaba que eres una idiota —concluyó mientras salía para disponerse a buscar toallas y algo para limpiar el desastre que había dejado You.

Cuando volvió, You no se veía mejor, el vómito continuaba y lo único que se le ocurrió para ayudarla fue darle un baño. La levantó con fuerza y se dirigió al baño de la habitación. Era por supuesto un baño muy elegante y le dió un poco de pena tener que ensuciarlo con los restos del vómito de la chica. No se molestó en desvestir a You, sólo la empujó dentro de la bañera y abrió la llave.

El agua comenzó a empaparla y poco a poco sus arcadas se fueron deteniendo hasta que empezó a tiritar por lo fria que estaba el agua. Para ayudarla, Riko templó el agua para no ser la causante de un resfriado.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —preguntó You mientras temblaba bajo el chorro de agua.

—Por que no quiero que mueras de congestión alcohólica —dijo Riko con algo de sarcasmo.

—No eso… me refiero a… bueno, ¿por qué me ayudas? Soy una persona detestable —dijo You con algo de pesar—. No deberías ayudar a personas como yo, sólo traemos desgracias a la gente.

—Ya… calma —Riko sabía que era el alcohol lo que la estaba haciendo hablar y no quería abusar de ello—. Hablaremos luego.

—No habrá un luego —dijo You decidida—. Tienes que alejarte de mi, todos tienen que hacerlo, no merezco la ayuda de nadie, no después de lo que hice —You empezó a golpear su cabeza contra la pared con tanta fuerza que Riko temió que fuera hacerse daño.

—Espera, espera… —Riko trató de jalarla desde afuera de la bañera pero You tenía mucha fuerza y lo húmedo del piso hizo que Riko perdiera el equilibrio y terminara resbalando dentro. Con el impacto Riko jaló a You y la hizo resbalar haciendo que aterrizara sobre ella.

—No te hagas daño —le dijo Riko acariciando la frente en donde You se había golpeado—. Mañana tendrás dolor de cabeza.

—¿Por qué se fue? —la voz de You parecía quebrarse y las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos—. ¿Por qué tuve que dejarla manejar ese día? ¡¿Por qué fue ella y no yo?

Riko no tenía idea de a lo que se refería You, pero no intentó detenerla. Lo que fuera que estaba diciendo, parecía importante para ella.

You se puso de pie y se acurrucó contra la pared dando la espalda a Riko y abrazando sus rodillas dejó que el llanto fluyera. Eso fue inesperado y Riko no sabía cómo manejarlo, pero en ese momento, You necesitaba que alguien la escuchara y ella tendría que ser ese alguien.

—¿Quien se fue? —preguntó Riko cerrando la llave de la regadera para que no fueran a tener un nuevo accidente, pero no movió a You de su lugar para que siguiera desahogandose.

—Chika… mi mejor amiga, ella… ella… —respondió mientras lloraba desconsolada y Riko sintió un nudo en la garganta, no pensó que alguien tan grosera como esa chica, tuviera ese lado vulnerable y a pesar de los malos ratos que le hizo pasar, sentía deseos de consolarla.

Se acercó a ella y puso su mano sobre el hombro de You que estaba temblando como una hoja a causa del llanto y la humedad. Cuando You sintió el contacto de la mano de Riko, se arrojó sobre ella y la abrazó con fuerza. Su llanto se volvió desgarrador y Riko no podía dejar de preguntarse por cuánto tiempo había estado guardando todo ese dolor dentro de ella.

Riko no se movió, permaneció sosteniendola tanto tiempo como You necesitó para calmarse. Decía cosas entre sus sollozos pero Riko no entendía muy bien lo que le estaba diciendo.

Cuando por fin vino la calma, Riko colocó una toalla sobre su cuerpo y la ayudó a salir de la bañera para cambiarla de ropa, lo que menos quería es que fuera a coger un resfriado por su culpa. You le pidió que se cambiara tambien y le extendió una muda de ropa para que pudiera hacerlo ya que se sentía culpable de haberla empapado. Con cuidado, Riko ayudó a You a llegar hasta su cama pues seguía algo mareada ya que aún sentía los estragos de la borrachera.

—Chika era mi mejor amiga —comenzó a explicar You ya con un mejor semblante invitando a Riko a sentarse a su lado.

Ella lo dudó por un momento pero el rostro de You estaba casi suplicando que se quedara con ella un poco más así que terminó accediendo a sentarse con ella para escuchar su historia.

—La conocía de toda la vida, nos fuimos a estudiar juntas a Tokio, ella consiguió una beca para poder asistir a la misma universidad que yo, aunque realmente estudiar no era su fuerte —la nostalgia comenzó a invadirla y se notaba en la nota tierna de su voz—. La familia de la que provengo, bueno… digamos que somos una familia poderosa.

—Si y muy rica tambien —estuvo de acuerdo Riko.

—Si, eso tambien. Mi padre me había regalado un auto deportivo para celebrar mi ingreso al equipo profesional de clavados de Tokio —suspiró—. Pero conducir no era algo que me emocionara realmente, lo sabía hacer pero no era muy buena en ello, Chika y yo disfrutabamos de la música, era nuestra pasión oculta —You se volteó, sacó una foto que estaba bajo su almohada para mostrársela a Riko.

En ella estaba una You mucho más joven y a su lado una chica que se veía de la misma edad, poseía el cabello naranja, un tono curioso que le recordaba el color de las mandarinas, y era claro que tenían una amistad muy especial, los ojos de You en la fotografía estaban llenos de vida, se les veía muy felices a ambas y Riko sintió pena por lo dañaba que estaba la chica frente a ella.

—¿Y qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntó Riko con cierto temor.

—Pasó que soy una idiota, eso fue lo que pasó. Ibamos al cumpleaños de la hermana de Chika, pero se había hecho tarde y entonces pisé el acelerador a fondo, yo quería probar el motor del coche y estábamos en una larga recta, pensé que todo estaría bien si aceleraba un poco —You suspiró con dolor—. No supe de donde salió un trailer, no lo ví. Lo único que recuerdo fue un grito… de Chika, justo antes de salir disparada del coche y después, nada, sólo oscuridad.

—Y ella…

—Si… ella murió al instante, yo la maté —las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse nuevamente de los ojos de You.

—Fue un accidente —dijo Riko para animarla—. No fue tu culpa.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso después de todo lo que te acabo de contar? ¡Soy una asesina! ¡Maté a mi mejor amiga!

Riko quería ayudar pero era difícil considerando que el alcohol aún estaba causando estragos en ella.

—Escucha, esta bien, necesito que duermas, tienes que descansar, tanto alcohol no te sentó nada bien —Riko se puso de pie—. Podemos platicar por la mañana.

You la jaló de la mano. —No, no te vayas… por favor. No quiero estar sola, no hoy.

Una extraña sensación invadió a Riko. Al ver a la otra chica, suplicando, no le parecía más que un pequeño cachorro asustado, en verdad estaba despertando un sentimiento extraño en ella aunque no sabía exactamente qué era.

—Me quedaré un rato más, ¿está bien? —Riko se sentó nuevamente en la cama y por impulso empezó a acariciar detrás de las orejas de You, parecía que estaba ayudando a calmarla y en ese momento eso estaba bien.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que You se quedara dormida. Con todo el ajetreo, casi olvidaba que estaba en medio de una fiesta y que tenía que regresar a buscar a Yoshiko antes de que se olvidara de ella y regresara a casa con su conquista.

Su celular comenzó a sonar y supo que era hora de retirarse. Había sido una noche agotadora y muy diferente a cómo pensó que sería. Estaba intrigada con las revelaciones de esa noche pero no estaba segura cómo serían las cosas al día siguiente. La You que se abrió para ella y le contó sus tristezas, o la You patán que pasaba encima de todos para no dejar que nadie viera a través de sus traumas.

Riko alcanzó a Yoshiko, que se notaba había tenido una mucho mejor noche que la suya. A lo lejos pudo ver como se estaba besando con Ruby y se veían muy contentas.

Regresó a casa sin comentar nada sobre su extraño encuentro pero no podía negar que le había gustado conocer la otra cara de Watanabe You.

* * *

Los días siguientes fueron una combinación de ansiedad e incertidumbre para Riko. Por un lado quería ver nuevamente a You pero por el otro no estaba segura si al hacerlo se llevaría una decepción. Lo cual le resultaba extraño, ¿Qué esperaba realmente de la chica? No lo sabía, ni siquiera entendía por qué le importaba tanto, pero aún así, creía que verla pronto ayudaría a resolver sus dudas.

Lamentablemente, durante toda la semana, You no dió señales de vida en la clínica de rehabilitación. Por mas que Riko estuvo indagando sobre su paradero o si había ocurrido algo, nadie le supo dar información.

Una semana después, ya casi cuando se había resignado a que probablemente la chica había vuelto a su vida en Tokio o simplemente había renunciado a la rehabilitación, la encontró en la entrada de la clínica, muy temprano, a la hora en que a ella le tocaba su terapia.

—Hola —la saludó You casualmente.

—Emm… hola —respondió el saludo algo extrañada de verla en ese lugar—. No te había visto —Riko se lamentó de haber sonado algo recriminatoria.

—¿Es por que me extrañaste? —preguntó You con suficiencia.

—Ash… —Riko reviró los ojos. Estaba equivocada, nada había cambiado entre ellas, You seguía siendo igual de engreída que siempre—. Voy tarde para mí terapia —dijo Riko algo molesta.

—¿Terapia? —preguntó You extrañada—. Pensé que solo hacías voluntariado.

—Pues pensaste mal —respondió cortante mientras intentaba rodearla para seguir su camino pero You no se quitaba del paso.

—Lo siento, lo siento —se disculpó You tomándola de la mano—. No quería molestarte, solo quería agradecerte por lo del otro día, te fuiste sin decir nada.

—Tenía que alcanzar a mi hermana —cuando quería, Riko tenía un tono muy seco para cortar a las personas y ahora es cuando lo estaba usando.

—¿Te enojaste? —You no entendía que había hecho mal pero tenía una idea de ello—. Escucha, sé que soy una idiota, sé que me porté como un patán contigo y estoy en deuda por lo que hiciste por mi.

—No me debes nada —aseguró Riko—. Sólo hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho.

—No cualquiera —rebatió You—. Y menos después de la forma en que te traté.

—Pensé que habías abandonado la terapia —recriminó Riko cambiando el tema.

—No, no lo hice porque… espera, espera, ¿Cómo sabes que no había venido? —la pregunta de You hizo que Riko se sonrojara hasta las orejas—. ¿Me estuviste buscando?

—¡No! —negó Riko tajante—. No tenía porque estarte buscando, es sólo que me tocó estar en esa área y escuche por accidente que no te habías presentado —ni ella se creía la mentira pero antes muerta que aceptar que se había preocupado por ella.

—Emm si… claro —You no le creyó pero no quería cometer otra tontería que la hiciera molestar de nuevo—. ¿Puedo verte? Más tarde, cuando termine mi rehabilitación y tú termines tu turno.

—No estoy segura… —Riko empezó a jugar con su cabello—. Puede ser... más tarde te digo.

Riko emprendió su camino dentro del edificio. Seguía jugando con su cabello aún después de pasadas las puertas y entonces se dió cuenta, ¿Eso era coqueteo? ¿Estaba coqueteando con You?

"Debes haberte golpeado en la cabeza", pensó. No podía creer que estuviera sintiendo ese tipo de atracción hacia la otra chica.

Era guapa sí, no podía negar lo que era evidente pero había algo más que la atraía como las abejas a la miel. Tal vez era por su pose de chica mala, que al final terminaba siendo nada más que un lindo cachorrito, pero estaba convencida que la opción más viable es que había perdido la cabeza, pasar tanto tiempo con la loca de su hermana había hecho que su cerebro funcionara mal.

Para cuando llegó la noche, Riko estaba agotada. Había sido un día terrible. Su terapia había incrementado de intensidad en cuanto a sus ejercicios, ella sentía que estaba dando su máximo esfuerzo y a pesar de ello, aún no era capaz de tocar el piano, era desesperante. Tuvo cambio de área en su voluntariado y ahora la habían mandado al ala pediátrica. En un principio pensó que sería una aventura fascinante, pero sólo le bastó una hora para entender por qué era el lugar en el que nadie quería estar.

Estaba tan cansada que no se molestó en cambiar su ropa, o limpiar algo del desastre que los niños habían hecho con ella. You estaba en la puerta de la salida esperandola.

—Hola —la saludó con una amplia sonrisa que Riko apenas y correspondió—. ¿Mal día?

—¿Cómo supiste? —preguntó Riko tratando de disimular su cansancio.

—Bueno, traes una paleta pegada en el cabello —You la despegó con cuidado—. Tal vez eso tenga algo que ver.

—Oh si… me cambiaron de área, ahora estoy del otro lado —informó Riko con desgano.

—Algo de eso supe —respondió You jugando con sus manos—. ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta?

You estaba recargada en una de las jardineras y a su lado había un paquete que llamó la atención de Riko. —¿Qué es eso? —preguntó señalando el paquete.

—Oh… cierto —You tomó el paquete y se lo entregó—. Es para ti, ábrelo.

—¿Para mi? —Riko lo tomó y lo abrió. Más que un paquete, era un regalo, estaba adornado muy bonito y sintió algo de pena en abrirlo, pero cuando lo hizo, encontró algo aún más hermoso en su interior.

—¿Te gusta? —una amplia sonrisa apareció en el rostro de You cuando notó un cambio favorable en el semblante de Riko.

—Es hermoso —respondió Riko extendiendo el regalo.

Era un vestido muy elegante y fino, le recordaba los que utilizaba para sus recitales.

—Por mi culpa se arruinó tu vestido de la fiesta, y pensé en que sería una buena forma de disculparme contigo —explicó You.

—Entonces no puedo aceptarlo —Riko lo dobló nuevamente y lo guardó en la caja—. Es muy bonito el gesto pero preferiría que no lo hicieras. Además, no era mi vestido el que se arruinó, era de mi hermana.

—Por favor acéptalo, acepta salir conmigo, sólo quiero hablar. Ese día, sé que hice un desastre de mi, pero por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo, pude dormir sin pesadillas y eso fue gracias a ti, ni siquiera recuerdo claramente lo que pasó pero sé que tu tienes mucho que ver en ello —Riko pudo ver nuevamente esa vulnerabilidad que You le había mostrado días atrás y no quería aceptarlo, pero había algo de ello que le gustaba.

—Está bien —lo haría pero con sus condiciones—. De una vez te digo que si vuelves a hacer alguno de esos comentarios horribles o eres grosera con alguien… se acabó.

—¡Yousoro! —You hizo un saludo militar que se ganó una sonrisa de Riko.

You la llevó a una cafetería sencilla en el centro de la ciudad. Tenían música agradable en su interior y un ambiente acogedor.

—Es mi lugar favorito en Numazu —explicó You después de ordenar sus bebidas—. Me hace sentir tranquila.

—Curioso lugar —dijo Riko—. Pensé que te gustaban otro tipo de cosas… ya sabes… ostentosas.

—No soy así… regularmente —agregó al final viendo la mirada de desaprobación de Riko—. Antes todo era diferente, creo que últimamente no soy la verdadera You.

—Entonces, ¿cómo es la verdadera You? —preguntó Riko.

—La verdadera You tiene alma de marinero, ama diseñar ropa, disfruta los atardeceres en el mar acompañados de una buena música —explicó con voz melancólica—. Tiene mucho tiempo que no hago ninguna de esas cosas.

—Estabas tocando la guitarra el otro día.

—Si, a veces lo hago, pero no es igual… no funciona ya… —You suspiró—. Estaba componiendo esa canción para Chika, pero, no he podido terminarla, es como… una despedida incompleta, no se… siento que no puedo hacerlo, la música no fluye más en mi.

—Puedo entenderte —dijo Riko tambien algo melancólica—. Yo soy pianista… bueno, era.. estudiaba música —agregó al confusa—. Pero, hace unos meses estuve involucrada en un accidente, mi universidad iba a concursar en el norte del país, era una competencia grande y llevábamos talentos prometedores, pero el autobús en el que íbamos se desbarrancó y muchos compañeros murieron —suspiró—. Fui de las pocas que se salvó. ¡Que suerte la mía! —agregó con voz sarcastica—, desde entonces no he podido tocar el piano. Esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí, estoy tratando de recuperar mi habilidad con el piano pero creo que es inútil… no puedo hacerlo —la voz de Riko se quebró al final.

—Vaya par que somos nosotras —dijo You entendiendo perfectamente lo que la chica estaba sintiendo—. Siento lo de tu accidente, y siento haber sido una idiota contigo.

—Ya lo dijiste antes —una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro—. ¿Y qué hay de los clavados? ¿Podrás regresar a ello? —preguntó Riko.

—Dicen que podré hacerlo, pero el dolor no se va y a veces no quiero que se vaya, es como… como un castigo por lo que hice.

La mesera llegó a dejar su pedido, interrumpiendo su plática.

—No digas eso, no es así como funciona, no es un castigo divino por haber tenido un accidente —dijo Riko cuando se quedaron a solas nuevamente.

—Pero se siente como tal. Mi padre es un famoso capitán. El ama estar en el mar, pero su otro orgullo es que yo sea clavadista, eso es lo que lo hace más feliz, y ahora que tuve este problema, pagó los mejores médicos, hizo todo por que me dieran las mejores terapias, pero tal vez el problema es que ya no quiero seguir haciéndolo, creo que ya me he rendido.

—No puedes rendirte sin haber iniciado, llevas apenas unas semanas, tienes que trabajar más duro —la situación de ambas era tan parecida, que Riko sentía que se decía esas palabras a sí misma.

You dió un largo sorbo a su frappé que le congeló el cerebro y terminó haciendo un gesto gracioso.

—Entonces tenemos una tarea —habló You en tono militar—. Tenemos que recuperarnos, y creo que eres la única persona que me puede ayudar y yo soy quien te ayudará a ti.

—¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso? —preguntó Riko con recelo.

—No lo sé —admitió You—. Pero, ¿no te sientes mejor de sólo haberlo platicado? Quiero decir, sé que soy una persona detestable, pero… es bueno hablar con alguien de vez en cuando, había olvidado lo que se sentía tener una… una amiga.

—¿Amigas eh? Bueno, está bien Watanabe You, seremos amigas, pero… no quiero ver uno más de esos desplantes horribles que tienes con la gente —advirtió—. Ni que tomes hasta vomitar, tienes que dejar de dañarte a ti misma.

—Tienes que dejar de huir de la música —contraatacó You.

—Yo no estoy huyendo —se defendió Riko.

—Oh si que lo haces, dime, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que tocaste el piano fuera de tus sesiones de terapia? —preguntó You. No sabía mucho de Riko pero con lo poco que habían podido platicar, se dió cuenta que ambas estaban lidiando con un problema muy similar.

—Pues… lo he hecho… he compuesto algunas canciones pero…

—Pero no has intentado más allá de eso —completó You—. Lo entiendo, me pasa lo mismo.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó Riko.

—Entonces seremos amigas Riko-chan —You tomó su mano.

Fue un bonito gesto de su parte que terminó disolviendo las dudas que tenía Riko.

—Seremos amigas You-chan —respondió Riko con una sonrisa tímida.

Había sido una extraña manera de conocer a alguien, pero después de todas esas capas que tuvo que pasar para descubrir a la verdadera You, realmente le agradó la persona que encontró debajo y quería conocer aun mas de ella.

Las cosas no cambiaron de golpe, pero después de unos días, Riko pudo darse cuenta que You se volvió mucho más amable y participativa cuando tomaba su terapia, se notaba que había tenido un cambio de actitud y eso estaba ayudándole a progresar con mejores resultados.

Ella sin embargo, seguía sin obtener los resultados que deseaba pero encontró su motivación algunos días después gracias a una plática que tuvo con You de esas que ya se les habían vuelto costumbre cuando alguna de las dos llamaba a la otra y se quedaban hablando durante largas horas en la madrugada. Ya hasta Yoshiko había optado por dormir con sus audífonos puestos para que no fuera despertada por las risas de Riko a media noche.

—You-chan, ¿Recuerdas la canción que estabas tocando el día en que te encontré en casa? —preguntó Riko sacando un tema que había estado pensando ya desde días atrás.

—Umm… si, ¿Qué hay de eso? —respondió You algo a la defensiva.

—La letra de esa canción es muy bonita, ¿Es la canción que escribiste para Chika?

Se hizo un largo silencio que hizo pensar a Riko que la llamada se había cortado.

—¿You-chan?

—Estoy aquí —respondió pensativa—. Sí, esa es la canción.

—Oh… es una bonita canción, es una lástima que aún no la puedas terminar —dijo Riko algo triste—. Estuve pensando y creo que tengo una idea para ayudarte, ¿Me permitirías trabajar en ello?

—¿Sería muy malo si te digo que no?

—No, yo entendería si me dices que no, pero aún así quería preguntarlo —explicó Riko.

—No me malentiendas, es sólo que... —You suspiró y Riko sintió la tensión a través de su voz—. Es algo que quería hacer para ella y no sé cómo terminarlo.

—He estado trabajando en algo que creo quedará muy bien con tu canción, si me permites, cuando esté terminado te lo puedo mostrar, si no te gusta, podemos desecharlo y ya —concluyó Riko esperando no estar presionando demasiado.

—Esta bien Riko-chan, sabes que no puedo rechazar algo que viene de ti… veamos qué sale de esto —respondió You.

Gracias a la petición de Riko, You poco a poco se fue abriendo hasta hablar con libertad sobre Chika que se terminó convirtiendo en una especie de terapia. Las pesadillas en verdad habían parado y poco tiempo después, You comenzó a sentir una felicidad inexplicable con tan solo escuchar la voz de Riko.

De repente, habían momentos en donde tenían ciertas interacciones que generaban una atmósfera extraña entre ellas, había tensión si así se le podía llamar. En momentos así, Riko sentía que estaba viviendo una escena de un manga de esos que solía leer en su adolescencia, pero no pasaban de ser momentos tensos que no iban a más.

Un par de semanas después, You recibió una llamada de su entrenador en Tokio, quería verla para evaluar su permanencia en el equipo. Fue una noticia dura, por que en ese momento sintió que le dieron un ultimátum, si no mejoraba pronto, la sacarían del equipo sin reservas.

En poco tiempo, Riko se había convertido en su confidente y no dudó en contarle lo ocurrido.

Riko se ofreció de inmediato a acompañarla cuando se enteró de la noticia, ella tenía algunos trámites que realizar en la universidad y de cualquier manera iba a tener que viajar a Tokio en esos días.

El viaje fue extraño, se sentían emocionadas, pero al mismo tiempo intimidadas. Se quedarían en la habitación de You, ya que Riko no tenía por el momento su dormitorio habitual en el campus universitario, así que les tocaría compartir más tiempo de lo que ya hacían habitualmente.

Le había llevado más tiempo del que pensó pero Riko por fin pudo terminar los arreglos para la canción de You y quería tomarse un día del viaje para mostrarle los resultados a su amiga.

La reunión de You con su entrenador no resultó tan desastrosa como esperaba. Debido a las muchas horas que había pasado en la rehabilitación y al empeño que había puesto en ello, tuvo grandes avances para mostrar que terminaron convenciendo al entrenador de permitirle seguir en el equipo al término del periodo de rehabilitación. Se sentía muy contenta por ello y también agradecida con Riko, ya que sin su apoyo, seguramente no hubiera logrado nada y en esos momentos la historia sería diferente.

Justo cuando pensaba llamarle a Riko para contar su buena noticia, un mensaje llegó a su celular.

"You-chan, ¿podrías venir a la universidad? Tengo algo que mostrarte"

El mensaje de Riko la emocionó aún más. Entre ellas habían forjado una complicidad en la que se sentían conectadas de alguna forma.

Era algo que pensó nunca volvería a sentir pero ahí estaba, sólo que no era igual como la que tenía con Chika, cuando pensaba en Riko, su corazón se aceleraba, sentía una especie de calor emanando de su interior y últimamente se había estado intensificando esa sensación. No sabía qué era pero sentía que lo que fuera que estuviera pasando, no le pasaba sólo a ella, podía ver en la mirada de Riko que algo similar le sucedía y quería descubrir qué era eso. En verdad estaba emocionada por saber.

Su vida había cambiado en un giro de 180° cuando perdió a Chika, en ese tiempo sintió que quedó a la deriva, perdida en el mar flotando sin un rumbo. Ella simplemente quería soltarse, permitir que el océano la devorara y terminara con su vacía existencia, pero entonces, de manera inesperada, una sirena llegó a su vida y ella no dudó en tomarla de la mano para mostrarle que hay mas del oceano de lo que sus ojos podían ver. La llevó a recorrerlo sin temor a hundirse, le ayudó a llenar todo ese vacío que la estaba ahogando.

Y ahora, quería que su sirena se quedara con ella para siempre, pero tenía miedo porque no quería asustarla con sus sentimientos, no quería que la sirena la abandonara si no se sentía de la misma forma. Aun así, decidió que valía la pena correr el riesgo si había una mínima posibilidad de que en un futuro, la sirena la aceptara y la llevara a vivir con ella para siempre en su maravilloso mundo.

You llegó hasta donde estaba Riko. Nunca había asistido a esa universidad, pero no era tan diferente a la suya. Siempre pensó que en la escuela de música habría una especie de carnaval andante todos los días, pero no, eso sólo pasaba en las películas, en la realidad, era como cualquier otra facultad en donde había quienes se veían muy estresados y algunos otros que pasaban la vida un tanto más relajados.

Riko la llevó hasta un salón que se encontraba en el último piso del edificio. Era un aula que contaba con muchos instrumentos musicales dispuestos alrededor, todos muy bellos y sofisticados y en el centro, había un maravilloso piano. Riko le entregó una guitarra y en ese momento, supo de qué se trataba la sorpresa de Riko.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó You algo intimidada por el lugar. Nunca había visto a Riko tan "en ambiente" como en ese día, y había una especie de magia que la rodeaba que la hacía sentir nerviosa.

—¿Te sientes bien como para tocar una canción conmigo? —preguntó Riko con una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Tocar? Como… ¿tocar música? ¡Oh por Dios! ¡¿Ya puedes tocar el piano?!

—Pues… Creo que sí —dijo Riko emocionada—. Esa era la sorpresa que quería darte, hace unas semanas, mientras trabajaba en… bueno en lo que te voy a mostrar, el seguro que tenía sobre mis manos se liberó y pude tocar nuevamente el piano —Riko se sentó frente al piano y empezó a tocar las teclas, al principio de manera desorganizada y poco a poco fue haciéndolo de una manera más ordenada hasta que la música empezó a llenar los oídos de You.

—¡Eso es impresionante Riko-chan! ¿Por qué no me habías dicho?

—Por que no sabía si era una casualidad o si de verdad había sucedido —confesó Riko—. Pero creo que ha vuelto, ya puedo hacerlo. Mi terapeuta dice que mi programa de rehabilitación ha terminado, ¿no es genial? —exclamó contenta—. Vine a ver cuándo podría regresar a las clases, quería ver si estaba a tiempo de salvar algo del año que queda. Ya perdí este semestre por completo —dijo con cierta tristeza—, pero podré volver cuando inicie el próximo dentro de un par de semanas, al término de las vacaciones.

—Eso es… ¡Genial! —dijo You aunque realmente no estaba tan contenta en esa última parte—. Eso quiere decir que pronto volverás a Tokio.

—Sí, tengo poco tiempo para arreglar todo de nuevo, pero creo que si me doy prisa, podré estar lista dentro de dos semanas.

—Vaya Riko-chan… eso es… genial —dijo tratando de disimular su decepción—. Me alegro mucho por ti.

—¿Cómo te fue en tu reunión? —preguntó Riko recordado que You también tenía una buena noticia que darle.

—Oh, fue muy bien, extendieron mi plazo de rehabilitación, dijeron que voy mucho más avanzada de lo que pensaron y podré volver dentro de unos meses —You ahora se sentía estúpida. Estaba tan emocionada con su resultado no porque eventualmente fuera a volver al equipo, si no porque podría pasar más tiempo con Riko y las cosas no tendrían que cambiar pronto para ellas.

—¡Me alegro tanto You-chan! —Riko saltó de la emoción—. Eso quiere decir que lo hemos logrado, logramos lo que nos propusimos.

—Aun no estoy de vuelta en el equipo —se quejó You.

—Pero lo estarás —la corrigió Riko—. Estoy tan feliz, ¿estás lista para mi sorpresa?

—¿No la has dado ya?

Riko tomó una de las guitarras que estaban cuidadosamente colocadas en la pared y se la extendió a You quien la tomó sin entender qué es lo que pasaría.

—Hice algunos arreglos a la canción que escribiste para Chika… bueno… sé que es algo tuyo muy personal y si te incomoda que la toquemos juntas, podemos dejarlo…

—No… está bien. Me siento ansiosa por escuchar tu música Riko-chan, y si ésta canción te ayudó a sanar, entonces… ¡Hagámoslo! —You tomó la guitarra, comenzó a afinarla y a tocar algunos acordes para familiarizarse con ella.

—¿Estás lista? —preguntó Riko.

Riko le entregó las partituras con los arreglos para que pudieran tocar juntas, en esencia era lo mismo, pero había hecho algunas modificaciones incluso a la letra. En verdad era impresionante lo que había hecho la pianista y You estaba emocionada por escucharlo.

Empezaron a tocar, juntas y fue magia pura. Había armonía entre ellas que estaba penetrando hasta las fibras más sensibles de su ser, en verdad era una canción hermosa que lograba transmitir todo lo que había querido decir a Chika.

"Un barco que cruce la puesta de sol,

que pueda llevarse mis preocupaciones.

Aún daré mi mayor esfuerzo,

¿Debería decirle esto a las olas desvanecidas?

Mira, estoy bien,

ahora vamos a casa.

Quiero decirte, cuando estemos en casa,

que quiero hacer cosas interesantes."

Los ojos de You empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas, los arreglos de Riko lograron por fin transmitir lo que su corazón había estado tratando de gritar y por fin había sido liberada de ese peso que no la dejaba respirar.

Cuando se emitieron las últimas notas, You no pudo controlar su llanto por más tiempo, y las lágrimas comenzaron a nrotar. Riko corrió hasta ella preocupada. Tal vez había modificado demasiado la canción y You la había odiado. Se hincó frente a ella, tratando de entender qué había hecho mal.

—You-chan… ¿estás bien?

—Sí… estoy bien… estoy muy bien —respondió entre sollozos—. Esto fue… muy hermoso Riko-chan, de verdad… esto…

You se arrojó a los brazos de Riko fueron vencidas por el peso, cayendo Riko de espaldas sobre el piso y You sobre ella.

—Muchas gracias Riko-chan… yo… esto es mucho mejor de lo que yo podría haber hecho sola —You escondió su rostro entre el cabello de Riko y ella sólo la abrazó entendiendo la emoción que su amiga estaba sintiendo.

—Me alegro You-chan, temía haber arruinado las cosas para ti, tu mensaje…

You se separó decidiendo que no podía esperar más, no quería dejar ir a su sirena e iba a aprovechar el hermoso momento que le había regalado. Nunca había tenido tantas ganas de besar a alguien como en ese momento.

Lentamente se fue acercando, los labios de Riko la invitaban a probarlos y cuando por fin pudo hacerlo, no pudo ver los fuegos artificiales ni sentir que tocaba las estrellas como esperaba. Fue un momento incómodo entre ellas, lejos de corresponder el beso, Riko se congeló y se apresuró a retirarla de encima.

—Cre… creo que tengo algo que hacer —dijo Riko sin sostenerle la mirada.

—Riko-chan, espera por favor —la reacción de Riko la asustó, se había equivocado y podía verlo su mirada desconcertada.

—Te veré más tarde… necesito estar a solas —dijo Riko escuetamente antes de abandonar el aula, dejando a You hecha un mar de dudas.

La mente de Riko estaba trabajando a mil por hora. Ese beso era lo que más había estado deseando desde… probablemente desde que se enamoró de You aunque no sabía en qué momento había pasado.

Mientras realizaba los arreglos a la canción, pudo entender algo que cambió su visión de las cosas. You estaba enamorada de Chika y cuando la había perdido, no sólo perdió a su mejor amiga, también había perdido a la dueña de su corazón y fue así cómo pudo dar el elemento final para completar la melodía y su reacción del día de hoy, le confirmó sus sospechas, pero entonces, si era así, ¿por qué la había besado?

Anduvo caminando sin rumbo fijo. No había un lugar en donde pudiera estar tranquila, su propia mente era un caos en ese momento y su corazón dolía, dolía por que a pesar de que había sido besada por la persona a quien ella amaba, sabía que ese beso no había sido para ella, era un beso para Chika, You debía estar demasiado confundida y todo era su culpa, por haber tergiversado las cosas.

Su teléfono no paraba de sonar. You la llamaba incesantemente pero no quería responder, no quería que las cosas fueran más dolorosas. Tenía que encontrar la manera de dejar de sentir eso que sentía por You, regresar a sólo ser su amiga, esa era la única forma en que las cosas funcionaran entre ellas.

Riko ignoró todos los mensajes que pudo, hasta que recibió un mensaje de voz y no llegó nada despues de eso.

La noche había caído y se había dado cuenta que tendría que volver a la casa de You o emprender el viaje de regreso a Numazu.

Sus pies comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la estación, decidió que lo mejor era volver a casa y continuar con sus planes de volver a la universidad y así lograr olvidarse de You. No necesitaba el amor, había estado mucho tiempo sin él y podía regresar a ello. Lo que había pasado no era más que un error que su amiga cometió y pronto se daría cuenta de ello, no se iba a hacer falsas ilusiones que terminarían destrozandola más adelante.

Con eso decidido compró su boleto de regreso a Numazu. Era la mejor decisión después de todo.

Mientras esperaba la llegada del tren, la curiosidad pudo más que ella y al no seguir recibiendo notificaciones en su celular, decidió revisar los últimos mensajes.

Habían muchos mensajes de You, los del principio básicamente eran todos pidiéndole que volviera para que pudieran hablar las cosas, conforme los iba leyendo, iban sonando un tanto más desesperados.

Lo último que había recibido de ella, era un mensaje de voz que no pudo evitar escuchar.

"Riko-chan, disculpame por favor. Sé que soy una idiota, que hago las cosas sin pensar. Te prometí que cambiaría esa actitud estúpida que de repente me invade y puedes pensar que esto fue un intento sucio de propasarme contigo como en el pasado, pero no lo fue. Sé que traicioné la confianza que depositaste en mí y lo entiendo. No seguiré acosandote de esa manera, pero por favor, no me retires tu amistad… desde que llegaste a mi vida, desde que tú estás conmigo es que siento que he vuelto a vivir, no puedo regresar a ser la misma persona que era antes, por favor… "

El mensaje se cortó abruptamente, probablemente porque había superado el tiempo del contestador, aunque Riko no necesitaba escuchar más para saber que estaba cometiendo un error. Ambas deseaban estar juntas pero cada una tenía un miedo diferente para hacerlo y si no lo aclaraban ahora, la oportunidad se arruinaría para ambas.

Regresó lo más rápido que pudo al dormitorio de You. Trató de llamarla, pero como en toda película dramática, su celular se había quedado sin batería y no tenía forma de comunicarse con ella.

Tocó la puerta con desesperación y esperó. No había sonido detrás de la puerta. Tocó aún más fuerte, esperando que You la escuchara pero no se escuchaba nada. Se fijó por debajo de la ranura esperando ver alguna sombra, pero estaba completamente oscuro. No había nadie en su interior. Probablemente You había vuelto a Numazu antes de tiempo por su culpa, después de todo dijo que se alejaría de ella.

—Necesito hablar contigo…—dijo al aire sabiendo que no había nadie para escucharla, pero al menos quería sacar eso que la estaba ahogando—, es sobre el mensaje que me dejaste —suspiró profundo—. La razón por la que reaccioné de esa forma por la tarde fue porque yo pensaba que… que tu estabas enamorada de Chika y que sólo me habías besado porque en cierta forma te sentiste conectada con ella a través de mi. Pero ¿Sabes? —una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al recordar el momento en el que conoció a la verdadera You—. Creo que me has gustado desde… pues desde que dejaste de ser un patán. Esa parte de ti tan dulce y vulnerable, es lo que me gustó —admitió con algo de vergüenza—, fue así como me di cuenta que detrás de esa dura fachada que mostrabas a los demás, había alguien a quien valía la pena conocer. Pero conforme nos acercabamos —su voz se tensó al recordar sus pensamientos—, también me dí cuenta que el amor que tenías por Chika era enorme, y yo pensé… yo pensé que tu… que tu estabas enamorada de ella.

—¿Por qué estaría yo enamorada de mi mejor amiga Riko-chan? —la voz de You la tomó por sorpresa detrás de ella—. Eso suena como un cliché de un manga —dijo entre risas.

El corazón de Riko se detuvo al escucharla. Se dió la vuelta y ahí estaba, parada frente a ella. Se veía sudada y un tanto desarreglada aunque seguía usando la misma ropa con la que se habían visto por la tarde, sólo que más sucia.

—Yo pensé que tu estabas… adentro —dijo Riko sintiendo que se moría de vergüenza—. ¿Qué… que tanto escuchaste de lo que dije? —preguntó tratando de controlar el sonrojo que subía por sus orejas.

—Lo suficiente Riko-chan —You tomó su mano—. Ven, tenemos que hablar.

You abrió la puerta y guió a Riko al interior de la habitación.

—¿Si sabes que tengo vecinos verdad? ¿Y que probablemente escucharon todo lo que dijiste? —preguntó fingiendo indignación, más que nada para romper el nerviosismo que rodeaba a la chica.

—¡Yo pensé que no estabas! Se supone que no ibas a escuchar eso… —dijo Riko aun sintiendo un marcado bochorno.

—Tranquila Riko-chan —You acarició su mano—. Sólo te estoy molestando, el equipo no está ahora, fueron a una competencia.

—¿Estamos solas entonces? —cuestionó Riko—. No lo había notado, pensé que todos eran super estudiosos y callados.

—¿Aquí? —la sola idea hizo reír a You—. No no Riko-chan, eso no pasa en este lugar.

—Claramente —respondió con molestia.

—¿Podemos hablar de lo que dijiste? ¿En verdad piensas que te besé pensando en Chika? —Riko estaba evitando la mirada de You pero ella no lo permitió tomando su rostro por la barbilla y obligándola a mirarla.

—Si… un poco —admitió Riko. La cercanía era demasiada, podía sentir el aliento de You muy cerca y le estaba dificultando pensar.

—Pero yo nunca dije tal cosa, eso es… —You hizo una cara de asco—. Salir con Chika hubiera sido como salir con mi propia hermana, ¿Tu saldrías con Yoshiko?

La cara Riko se convulsionó de la misma manera que la de You.

—¿Ves como es una idea horrible? —dijo You entre risas—. No sé de dónde salió eso pero no son así las cosas. Yo amaba a Chika, aun la amo, pero como mi mejor amiga y casi mi hermana, compartimos toda nuestra infancia y juramos estar juntas siempre, pero nunca tuve algún sentimiento romántico por ella, y ciertamente nada como lo que siento por ti.

El corazón de Riko estaba latiendo tan rápido que pensó que tendría que atraparlo antes de que saliera de su pecho.

—¿Y qué es lo que sientes por mi? —se aventuró a preguntar en un hilo de voz.

Antes de responder, You dió un profundo suspiro. Iba a ser honesta, después de la confesión de Riko sabía que no tenía nada que perder.

—Yo te amo —le dijo mirándola a los ojos—. Te amo porque me salvaste de mi misma, te amo por que llenaste un vacío que estaba terminando con mi vida, te amo porque eres la persona mas amorosa y hermosa que he visto en mi vida, te amo porque eres una talentosa pianista, te amo porque supiste brindarme amistad cuando todo lo que yo hacía era buscar maneras para herirte, te amo porque eres la sirena que llegó a salvarme de ahogarme cuando había naufragado —You juntó su frente con la de Riko—. Te amo porque eres todo lo que algún día soñé que tendría pero creí no merecer.

Los ojos de Riko se llenaron de lágrimas, no lo pudo evitar, las palabras de You eran demasiado dulces y hacían que su pecho explotara de felicidad. You la abrazó con fuerza aunque era más bajita que ella, la cubrió con sus brazos como había hecho ya en otras ocasiones, pero nunca se había sentido de la forma en que se sentía ahora. Se sentía plena, se sentía feliz, era una emoción indescriptible que nacía desde su interior y que emanaba de ella rodeando todo su mundo, era amor lo que estaba naciendo entre ellas.

Riko estaba feliz, estaba aliviada, You se sentía de la misma forma que ella y podían estar juntas, sin fantasmas de por medio, todo era tan bello que no lo podía creer.

—¿Esto es real? ¿De verdad… acabas de decir que me amas? —preguntó Riko con temor.

—Con todo mi corazón —respondió You llenando su rostro de besos.

—Yo también te amo You-chan… te amo tanto que era doloroso pensar en que nunca podría tenerte —explicó Riko acariciando el rostro de You.

—Yo pensaba que si te confesaba lo que sentía entonces tu te alejarías de mí y pensarías que seguía siendo esa persona horrible que era antes de conocerte —confesó You—. Siento haberme tardado tanto.

—Nunca lo fuiste You-chan, esa persona horrible no era la verdadera You y no dejaré que vuelva.

Riko rodeó el cuello de You con sus brazos y fue ella quien tomó la iniciativa de besarla en esta ocasión, sin temores ni arrepentimientos.

El beso fue torpe al principio pero una explosión de sensaciones las invadió tan rápido que poco a poco sus lenguas fueron abriéndose espacio para demostrar su amor. El sabor era indescriptible, pero la calidez las estaba invadiendo y el calor en su interior empezaba a ser molesto.

Las manos de You tomaron a Riko por la cintura, acercandola mas a ella, y sin despegar los labios se aventuró a deslizarlas por debajo de su blusa, causando un respingo de Riko.

—Lo siento —se disculpó You soltandola de inmediato, pero Riko tomó sus manos y las devolvió al mismo lugar en donde se quedaron.

—No te detengas —dijo Riko regresando a su fogoso beso que ya había subido mucho la intensidad. El beso de Riko en esta ocasión no fue tierno, fue más demandante y posesivo. Lo que hizo que You empezara a perder el control.

La temperatura en la habitación de repente se había elevado algunos grados, como si hubieran encendido la calefacción pero no había pasado tal cosa, sus cuerpos eran los que las hacían sentir de esa manera.

Riko por su parte empezó a caminar hacia la cama llevando a You con pasitos cortos pero sin dejar de besarla, y cuando estuvieron al pie de ella, la empujó para que cayera sobre su espalda.

—Espera Riko-chan… yo…

—No voy a esperar You-chan —Riko se deshizo de su molesta blusa y de su falda antes de colocarse a horcajadas sobre You.

La visión de Riko era perfecta. Sus delicados pechos estaban cubiertos con un bonito sostén en color rosa y pequeños moños que colgaban a sus lados. You tragó duro, quería descubrir lo que había debajo de la tela, tenía la necesidad de tocarla.

Con la fuerza de su abdomen se incorporó para estar más cerca de Riko y poder deshacerse de la ropa restante. Hasta entonces no había conocido esa parte de Riko provocadora, pero era jodidamente sexy y tenía a You al borde del desmayo.

El contacto con su piel fue electrizante. Se sentía suave como la seda y su olor la invitaba a probarla. Con destreza suficiente, You terminó de quitar la ropa y pudo admirar por fin a Riko en todo su esplendor.

Sus pechos eran hermosos y se sentían más suaves de lo que pudo imaginar. Los besó con avidez. Pudo sentir como Riko se estremecía bajo su toque, pero quería disfrutarlo, no tenía deseo alguno de apurar las cosas.

Con un ágil movimiento, dió la vuelta a Riko y ahora era ella la que se encontraba por encima entre sus piernas. El rostro de Riko estaba enrojecido por completo y sus pezones se habían erguido mostrando lo duros que podían ser.

—Eres hermosa Riko-chan, jamás había visto a alguien tan hermosa como tu, ni en mis mejores sueños pensé en que algún día estaría con la mujer más bella del mundo —le dijo al oído.

—You… chan… —You había empezado dejar un camino de besos que iba desde su oreja y bajaba en línea recta pasando sobre sus pechos. Se desviaba para dedicar especial atención a sus pezones y continuar su camino descendente. Conforme se acercaba a abdomen, la espalda de Riko empezaba a curvarse deseando que You atendiera el incendio que había provocado en un lugar un tanto más al sur, en donde sentía un calor que la estaba derritiendo por dentro.

Cuando You llegó a su pubis, con cuidado abrió la piernas de Riko y pudo ver la humedad que se había formado en su centro, Riko estaba más que dispuesta, y You sólo quería complacerla.

Su trazo de besos continuo hasta llegar al centro, Riko quería que You le dedicara toda la atención a ese punto, pero ésta iba poco a poco acercándose y Riko no pudo esperar más tiempo. De un movimiento tomó la mano de You que estaba más cerca de ella y la colocó justo en el lugar que clamaba su atención.

—You-chan… por favor… aquí es en donde te necesito.

—Estoy en ello —dijo You con una sonrisa al ver el estado excitación en el que tenía a Riko.

Sus dedos sintieron la humedad que emanaba de ella, haciendo todo aún más placentero. Vellos rojizos adornaban la entrada y You no dudó en probar a Riko.

Su lengua se abrió paso entre sus labios. Al principio Riko respingó por el contacto, pero estaba tan necesitaba de él, que empujó su pelvis para que You tuviera mayor superficie de contacto.

Empezó rodeando la zona del clítoris, quería ayudar a llevarlo al máximo punto de placer, pero no lo pensaba hacer de manera burda, con la punta de su lengua empezó a rodear su contorno, alternaba vueltas rápidas con vueltas lentas, todas sin tocar el centro, hasta que el botón se irguió por completo. Para aumentar el placer, You lo atrapó con sus labios y dió pases rapidos con su lengua sobre su superficie hasta que Riko empezó a dar suaves gemidos. El temblor de su cuerpo le indicaba que estaba haciendo buen trabajo y no se detendría pronto. Con suaves chupetones sobre el hinchado y sensible botón, logró arrancar un fuerte gemido de los labios de Riko que hicieron que el área se llenara de nueva humedad.

—You-chan… dentro de mi… por favor —suplicó Riko.

You atendió su petición deslizando dos dígitos dentro de su vagina. Era estrecha, pero la lubricación había permitido un fuerte espasmo que atrapó sus dedos mientras la penetraba con lentitud.

Inició un movimiento rítmico y coordinado entre su lenguetazos y sus penetraciones que tenían a Riko temblando de placer. Sus caderas se alzaban y bajaban generando un movimiento de vaivén que estaba logrando que los músculos dentro de su vagina se tensaran lo suficiente para dificultar el movimiento de You tanto que tuvo que aumentar la fuerza para contrarrestarlo.

Riko estaba al borde de sus fuerzas pero quería aguantar un poco más, podía sentir como se estaba construyendo su orgasmo, era como si todo el placer se estuviera drenando hacia un punto en particular en su interior que se preparaba para explotar y llevarla al cielo.

You era muy buena en lo que hacía, por momentos hacía rápidos giros con su lengua sobre su clítoris que generaban pulsos deliciosos y cuando Riko se estaba acostumbrando a ellos, You anchaba la base de su lengua para acaparar mayor superficie y disminuir el ritmo sin bajar la intensidad.

En la vagina de Riko se empezó a formar una rugosidad que recibió especial atención en cuanto You se percató de ella.

—¡Oh You! ¡Ahí! No te detengas… no te detengas —gritó Riko arqueando la espalda.

Estaba tan cerca que You continuó su labor con más ahínco aumentando la fuerza con la que presionaba el punto de placer de Riko.

Fuertes convulsiones en el interior de la vagina comenzaron a generarse dejando aprisionados los dedos de You en el fondo, y aununciando que el ansiado orgasmo había llegado pero You no se detuvo, iba a llevar a Riko a la cúspide.

Sus lengüetazos se hicieron más rápidos y las súplicas de Riko se convirtieron en gemidos incomprensibles.

Espeso líquido comenzaba a inundar las paredes de Riko mientras You continuaba con su labor. Las piernas de Riko se tensaron y su cadera se levantó de la cama acercándose aún más al rostro de You.

De un segundo a otro, todo paró, el orgasmo de Riko pasó por todo su cuerpo como un huracán llevándose todo a su paso y al final no quedó más que felicidad en su estado más puro y la satisfacción de haber sido llevada al cielo y haber vuelto con vida.

Con cuidado, You se retiró del interior de Riko mientras las reverberaciones del fuerte orgasmo seguían teniendo a Riko como flotando sobre la superficie.

You tomó el rostro de Riko y la besó con ternura. Riko pudo sentir su sabor en los labios de su amante pero no fue algo que le molestara, al contrario, se sentía plena. You pasó su brazo por debajo del cuerpo de Riko y la atrajo hacia ella para abrazarla como cucharita. Con esta proximidad era fácil decirle cuánto la había hecho feliz tenerla entre sus brazos y prodigar caricias a lo largo de su espalda que tenían a Riko al borde de la locura, su piel estaba aún muy sensible producto de su fuerte orgasmo.

—Eso fue… maravilloso —dijo Riko finalmente cuando las palabras regresaron a su boca—. Eres increíble You-chan.

—Mi único deseo es hacerte feliz —You depositó un beso en su cuello haciéndola temblar—. Te amo Riko-chan.

Riko se volteó para quedar justo frente a You aún abrazada a su cuerpo.

—Te amo You-chan, no pensé… que pudiéramos llegar a compartir esta maravillosa experiencia —confesó Riko avergonzada.

—¡Yo menos! —exclamó You divertida—. Pero me alegra que me lo permitieras.

—Aún no ha terminado —dijo Riko asomando una sonrisa traviesa.

—¿No estás cansada? —preguntó You sorprendida de la actitud de Riko.

—No lo suficiente —exclamó Riko mientras empezaba a retirar la ropa de You.

Los pantalones no fueron nada difíciles de manejar, pero la blusa tan pegada fue diferente, Riko sintió ganas de romperla para quitarla de enmedio pero al final You la ayudó y tiraron la ropa por un lado.

You estaba excitada, Riko lo pudo notar de inmediato al encontrarse con sus pezones erguidos tan pronto como retiró su sostén. La ropa que usaba regularmente no le hacía justicia a sus atributos femeninos, pensó Riko, sus pechos eran demasiado tentadores como para no tocarlos y Riko lo hizo a placer.

You notaba que Riko estaba nerviosa, pero definitivamente no era la primera que tenía este tipo de actividades.

—You-chan… tu cuerpo es impresionante —dijo Riko al sentir lo firme que estaba su abdomen y lo bien que se marcaban sus músculos en general—. Eres muy fuerte.

—Ehh… un poco… sí —respondió You antes de proferir un gemido al sentir las manos de Riko vagando hacia su intimidad.

—¿Lo quieres You-chan? —la molestó Riko haciendo pequeños círculos con sus dedos cerca de su pubis.

Riko se acercó hasta su oreja y mordió con suavidad su lóbulo. —¿Quieres ser mía? —preguntó Riko con lascivia.

—Por favor —rogó You mientras sentía que los dedos de Riko empezaban a acariciar sus labios y palpar su humedad.

—No creo que lo quieras realmente —las mordidas de Riko empezaron a bajar por su cuello y sus dedos a abrirse paso entre sus labios acercándose a su clitoris que ya estaba bastante hinchado—. ¿Tal vez no te gusto lo suficiente?

—Riko-chan… por favor —You empujó sus caderas esperando lograr tener un poco más de Riko—. No puedo esperar más…

Los dedos de Riko comenzaron a masajear con suaves círculos el botón hinchado de You, pero no era suficiente, necesitaba más.

—Riko-chan… por favor… dentro de mí —con desesperación, You trató de tomar la mano de Riko para llevarla hasta donde la necesitaba pero Riko fue más ágil y tomó su mano para llevarla por encima de su cabeza.

—No no pequeño cachorrito —le dijo besándola con pasión, dejando que su lengua vagara para callar a su amante—. Ahora estoy yo a cargo.

—Riko-chan… por favor —jadeó You—. Te necesito tanto…

Los dedos de Riko estaban empapados de la humedad de You mientras masajeaba fuertemente su clítoris, pero aún no atendía su súplica.

—¿Qué tanto lo quieres? —preguntó Riko besando uno de sus pezones y mordisqueandolos para producir dolor placentero.

—¡Ah! —gimió You—. M… mucho…

—Entonces lo haremos a mi manera —dijo Riko mordiendo con fuerza su pezón.

—Lo que sea… pero ya… por favor —You sentía que no podía aguantar más, Riko en verdad la estaba excitando y no terminaba con su suplicio.

—Date la vuelta —le ordenó Riko retirando sus manos y quitándose de encima.

—¿Qué?

—Date la vuelta —repitió Riko sin exaltarse mientras una sonrisa traviesa aparecía en su rostro.

You obedeció y se dió la vuelta dejando su espalda expuesta. Riko se colocó nuevamente encima de ella a horcajadas pero en esta ocasión dió suaves caricias en la espalda de You que le provocaron escalofríos.

—¡Ah! —gimió You al sentir que Riko besaba su cuello alternando con suaves mordidas—. Vas a dejar marcas —dijo tratando de quejarse pero más que nada fue un sonido cargado de placer.

—No veo que te moleste —dijo Riko mordiendo con más fuerza.

Una vez que cumplió su cometido y dejó una linda marca en el cuello de You, comenzó a pasar su lengua por toda la columna de la chica, la suavidad del tacto de Riko en combinación con su excitación, lograron que You arqueara la espalda sintiendo un escalofrío que la recorría por completo.

Riko finalizó su trazo hasta llegar a las nalgas de You, en dónde con fuerza depositó una nalgada que resonó en la habitación.

—Riko-chan… ¡Rayos! —You no tenía idea que Riko podía ser así pero estaba más allá de la felicidad con el trato rudo que estaba recibiendo.

—Levanta la cadera You-chan, tenemos un asunto pendiente —Riko se quitó de encima de You y la ayudó a colocarse sobre sus rodillas para que levantara la cadera.

Riko abrazó a You y con una mano que pasó por delante de ella, comenzó a masajear su clítoris que estaba tan hinchado que no le costó trabajo localizarlo. Con la otra, realizó la tan ansiada penetración que sucedió sin resistencia alguna. El nivel de excitación de You permitió que Riko introdujera 3 dedos a la vez, causando que You gritara de dolor mezclado con placer.

Riko empezó a moverse despacio, dejando que las paredes de You se acostumbraran mientras continuaba su labor con su otra mano. Poco a poco You empezó a mecer sus caderas de adelante atrás mientras encontraba el ritmo con Riko. Los dedos de Riko comenzaron a palpar las rugosas paredes de You sabiendo que lo estaba disfrutando.

You bajó su pecho para quedar completamente recargada sobre la cama y abrió sus rodillas lo más que pudo, quería que Riko fuera más profundo y no le importaba ofrecer su trasero para ello.

Una de las manos de You reemplazó la de Riko y empezó a masajear su clítoris de manera brutal, quería llegar, lo necesitaba. Viendo su mano libre, Riko comenzó a bombear con más fuerza. Los músculos de You comenzaban a tensarse con fuerza y Riko sabía que estaba próxima a llegar. Con su mano libre dió una fuerte nalgada que resonó en toda la habitación.

Inesperado como fue, You quería que Riko siguiera, no podía parar, quería todo en ese momento. La mano de Riko entraba y salía rapidamente de su vagina bañada en lubricación lo que aumentaba la fuerza con la que arremetía contra ella.

El punto G de You se había hinchado rápidamente y Riko encontró en él el punto para enfocar sus esfuerzos. Abrazó nuevamente a You y mientras apretaba sus pechos, su mano continuaba la faena. No pasó mucho más tiempo cuando el movimiento de You se detuvo y sus caderas se tensaron, Riko sabía que era el momento de darlo todo y no descansó hasta obtener un fuerte chorro proveniente del interior de You.

—¡Riko… no te detengas! —gritó You—. ¡Quiero más!

Las paredes vaginales de You aprisionaron sus dedos con fuerza y le impidieron seguir bombeando pero aun así Riko no se detuvo y sustituyó la mano de You sobre su clítoris para hacerla chillar de placer.

El cuerpo de You empezó a convulsionar, sus paredes vaginales se movían con fuerza y Riko pudo ver qué por un momento You había dejado de respirar y segundos después su rostro se contrajo de placer.

Y de pronto, todo había terminado, You cayó de bruces completamente satisfecha. Riko no salió de su preferencial lugar, disfrutando las reverberaciones del fuerte orgasmo que acaba de causar.

You respiraba con rapidez, pero una amplia sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Riko se acostó a su lado y poco a poco fue retirando sus dedos causando algo de dolor en la delicada zona de su amante pero ambas estaban tan satisfechas, que el dolor era casi imperceptible.

—Riko-chan… —habló You exhausta—, eso fue… wow…

—Lo sé —Riko se acercó hasta ella y retiró algunos mechones que cubrían su rostro—. Estuvo muy bien —depositó un suave beso en sus labios que fue correspondido por You.

—Tu eres increíble —dijo You aun tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—No soy la única —Riko se acunó en el pecho de You disfrutando del sonido de su corazón que latía tan rápido como si hubiera corrido un maratón.

—Entonces… ¿Esto que nos hace? —preguntó You abrazando a Riko y dando un beso sobre su coronilla.

—Amigas por supuesto —la picó Riko sabiendo que no era la respuesta que You esperaba.

—Oh no… yo no quiero ser tu amiga —respondió You indignada—. Quiero ser tu novia.

—Entonces preguntelo bien señorita Watanabe —respondió Riko entre risas.

—Muy bien —You se retiró de su preferencial lugar y se puso de rodillas frente a la cama—. Sakurauchi Riko —dijo con voz profunda y una sonrisa confiada—, ¿Quería concederme el honor de ser la novia de esta baka You?

Riko se incorporó de la cama y tomó a You de la mano para que se pusiera de pie.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo? —le preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

—¿Te parece bien toda la vida? —se aventuró a decir You.

—Me parece poco pero está bien para empezar —respondió Riko juntando su frente con la de You.

Y así suceden las relaciones, no existe la persona perfecta pero existe esa persona capaz de poner tu mundo de cabeza con solo una mirada, basta estar listos para saber recibirla, tal como sucedió en esta relación imperfectamente perfecta.


End file.
